


Up Till Sundown, Rollin' Around

by DryDreams



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Ass to Mouth, Choking, Double Penetration, Face-Fucking, I'll add triggers at beginnings of chapter if needed, M/M, Multi, Tags May Change, Threesome, also two-somes, but then there are feelings also, lots of fucking happens, so much of that, the feelings will....escalate in quantity tbh, um, yeehaw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-01-07 21:09:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 35,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12240645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DryDreams/pseuds/DryDreams
Summary: Damn you Jesse McCree,he berates himself but he’s not spiteful, not really.You always fall so fast.(In which three people but specifically one cowboy fall in all kinds of love)





	1. Baby, pick me up, spin me 'round, take me on a ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe looks fucking smug.  
> The sheets are rumpled.  
> Suddenly it clicks in Jesse’s mind as he looks back and forth between them and he drops his bag. The thud it makes sounds too loud. 
> 
> “Did y’all....fuck? In my bed?”

It never occurred to Jesse that he shared initials with the Strike Commander. Until now, that is.

He knows Reyes and Morrison are married. Hadn’t figured it out for a shamefully long time but he sure knew now. Thinks about it more than he’d like to admit. Which is why he knows the text message he has just received surely wasn’t for him.

_Reyes 3:13 AM: Wheels down in 5 baby. Better be ready and waiting for me like a good boy. Gonna wreck you so good you won’t be walking straight for a week._

Jesse has read the message about fifteen times now, face hot at the first read and dick frustratingly hard by the last. He’s contemplated a million ways to respond, most of them witty, some of them clueless, a few...desperate.

“New phone, who dis?” _Ha. No._

“Should I file sexual harassment, Jefe?” _No way._

“Yes, sir.”

_...I wish._

He settles on a combination of the three.

_Jesse 3:20 AM: Not that I’d be opposed boss, but I think this was meant for the other J.M._

It’s ballsy. But that isn’t out of character and Jesse knows it. Worst case scenario Gabe won’t believe he’s kidding and tease him for months. Best case scenario? Well. Jesse actively tries not to think about that.

A response comes back almost immediately.

_Reyes 3:20 AM: oops_

Jesse huffs. Leave it to Gabe to be completely unphased and unapologetic.

Spitefully, Jesse doesn’t even consider whether or not he’s going to take care of the situation tenting his jeans. He fumbles at his belt, spits into his palm and jacks himself fast and hard, trying not to put faces to the bodies in his mind.

Afterwards, though he doesn't remember, he must have fallen asleep because he wakes to his com buzzing with a new message. Blearily he fumbles for it and swipes at the screen, mentally preparing himself for an impromptu call to ship out.

Instead, it’s Gabe again.

_Reyes 4:43 AM: Did you mean it?_

Jesse blinks at the screen. The brightness is hurting his eyes and he’s still too far away from himself to think about what this might mean. But Jesse McCree is not a liar, nor is he a coward.

_Jesse 4:44 AM: Yeah._

Without waiting for a reply, he falls back onto his pillow, curls up and lets sleep take him back.

No one brings it up the next day or the days afterward. It’s not like anything has changed, Jesse still puts thoughts about his commander out of his head, grins and does his job. Gabe doesn’t change, so Jesse doesn’t change. He doesn’t see Jack around either, for a while. Grateful to not have any repercussions and already used to rejection, Jesse nearly forgets it ever happened.

Until two weeks later he comes home to find his room already occupied. Stunned into silence, he lets the door close with a bang and gapes at his guests. Jack grabs his attention first, a bright spot in the dim room. Sprawled out on Jesse’s bed--Jesse’s fucking bed, what!?--the Strike Commander is clad in nothing but his boxers and dog tags, lying on his stomach propped up on his elbows and tapping away at his holoscreen like he’s supposed to be there. To Jesse’s complete befuddlement, he doesn’t even look up or acknowledge Jesse’s presence.

Movement catches Jesse’s eye and his eyes snap to Gabriel. The other man is sitting in Jesse’s desk chair, fully clothed in his usual dark ensemble, black compression shirt and blue jeans, blending into the shadows of the corner. He’s flipping the knife Jesse hides in his underwear drawer through his fingers with practiced ease, simply...considering Jesse. Just looking at him, something predatory glinting in those dark eyes. Jesse’s already flustered but he manages to get even more so under Gabe’s steady gaze, squirming a little where he’s still standing in front of the door, face hot.

“Um--” Jesse begins, trying to make sense of the situation. Gabe isn’t wearing his beanie and his hair is all mussed up. He looks so good, Jesse aches with it.

Jack hums and shifts slightly, breaking the trance. Jesse’s eyes flick back to him, this time seeing how messy he looks. Purple marks stand out against the skin of his chest and his neck. His hair is mussed even more than Gabe’s, flat against his forehead. Gabe looks fucking smug. The sheets are rumpled. Suddenly it clicks in Jesse’s mind as he looks back and forth between them and he drops his bag. The thud it makes sounds too loud.

“Did y’all....fuck? In my bed?”

Gabe leans back in the chair and puts the knife on the desk, stretching out one long leg and bringing his hands up to rest behind his head. The fabric of his shirt stretches across his chest and Jesse can’t help but stare. He knows Gabe sees, smirk sliding onto his face.

“Well!?” Jesse demands, glaring a little. It’s not lost to him that he doesn’t look threatening at all to Gabe, knows his face is flushed and he probably looks more turned on than angry. He is. Turned on.

Gabe’s smirk grows into a grin for a second before he speaks. Jesse’s gut twists and his cock jumps. Jack is still fucking typing.

“Yeah, we did.” Gabe throws at him, casually. So fucking casually. “You want a turn?”

A breath Jesse didn’t realize he was holding slips out in what can only be described as a quiet moan. Jack speaks, finally. Jesse doesn’t know if he looked up from his work or not, can’t tear his eyes away from Gabe’s.

“I think he wants a turn, Gabi.”

Gabe doesn’t look away. Just cocks an eyebrow in silent question.

“Fuck. Yeah..uhh. Yeah,” Jesse manages to spit out. _Real suave, cowboy._ “Please?” He adds as an afterthought and then cringes at his desperation.

Gabe chuckles, dark and smooth. “Alright.” He drops one hand to the arm of the chair and beckons with two fingers as he spreads his legs slightly further apart, sprawled so invitingly in what seems now to be his throne. “Come over here then.”

Jesse goes so fast he stumbles a little over nothing, falling to his knees in front of Gabe. When Gabe looks down at him with an amused expression he shrugs, feigning composure. “Seemed like the right place to go. Figured I’d have to earn the right to perch on your lap.”

That earns a chuckle from both Gabe and Jack. Jesse almost grins proudly but doesn’t get the chance as Gabe leans into his space and his breath catches in his throat. A hand snakes around, gripping at Jesse’s hair and cradling the base of his skull. Jesse bites back another moan as Gabe brings his mouth close to Jesse’s ear.

“Here’s the deal vaquero,” he whispers and Jesse shudders. “I fucked Jackie real good before you got here, filled him up with my come. I think he might need more, don’t you?”

Jesse swallows thickly and nods. “S’ that all?”

Jack snorts with laughter from the bed and Jesse wrinkles his nose, frowning. “Didn’t mean nothin’ by that.”

Except he did, because he wants Gabe so badly. He’s so close and Jesse’s heart is beating out of his chest. Jack is attractive, Jesse won’t deny that. Jack turns his head, could make anyone’s heart thump a little louder with his sunshine smile. And Jesse knows they’re a package deal, the Commanders. Surely anyone Gabe loves is worthy of Jesse’s affection.

But Jesse knows Gabe, trusts Gabe, has been to hell and back with Gabe. He’s wanted Gabe for so long and didn’t think he could have him.

Somehow Jack reads him. “You know he wants you Gabe. Don’t torture him.” Jesse fleetingly wonders if he’s so obvious. Maybe to someone else who feels the same way. Jack surely knows the signs.

Then Gabe tugs on Jesse’s hair sharply and Jesse gasps loudly, jerking. “Is that true, Jess?” Gabe nearly growls into his ear and Jesse whimpers, nodding again. “I can’t hear you. You’d rather have my cock in you?”

“Y-yessir,” Jesse breaths out.

Gabe sucks in an audible breath at that and then a hot wet tongue is lapping at the shell of Jesse’s ear. Jesse whines and shuffles closer. Gabe lets him, pulling back, bringing his other hand up to Jesse’s chin. Now he’s cradling Jesse’s head with both hands, holding him still, looking down at him. His pupils are blown wide and the look he’s giving Jesse is downright hungry. Gabe edges his thumb up to trace Jesse’s bottom lip and Jesse lets his mouth open slightly. Flicking his tongue out to lick at his lips unconsciously, it catches on the pad of Gabe’s finger. Eyes narrowing slightly Gabe pushes the thumb in between Jesse’s lips. Jesse accepts it eagerly, eyes fluttering shut for a moment as he closes his lips around it and sucks lightly. When he opens his eyes again Gabe shifts, eyes darkened further. He slips his leg in between them and nudges Jesse’s knees apart with a foot.

Jesse is confused for a moment, tilting his head in question. Gabe just holds his gaze and then slowly presses his boot down where Jesse is achingly hard in his jeans. Jesse jumps and makes an embarrassing sound, both hands shooting up to grab Gabe’s ankle. The pressure is glorious, he knows he could get off just rutting against the dirty bottom of his Commander’s boot and would happily but he wants more. He bucks his hips and Gabe pushes back, suddenly it’s almost painful.

“Stop teasing, Gabe,” Jack suddenly commands firmly and fuck, Jesse almost forgot he was there. “Bring him here.”

A shiver runs down Jesse’s spine at the sudden realization that Jack is in his bed and that Gabe is about to be. _This is really happening._

Gabe immediately obeys his husband, pulling his thumb from Jesse’s mouth with a pop and taking his foot away. Jesse soon finds himself eye level with the outline of Gabe’s cock straining against his jeans when he stands, not letting go of Jesse’s hair. Unable to help himself Jesse leans forward, trying to nose against it. Gabe catches him, tugging him back.

“Nope. On your feet, soldier,” Gabe says and Jesse obeys, scrambling up, using Gabe’s arm to pull himself standing. He turns to the bed in an attempt to obey Jack’s order too but Gabe catches him again, grabs him by the waist and pulls him back swiftly, even closer and captures his mouth in a searing kiss.

This of all things is what makes Jesse’s knees buckle. He grips at Gabe’s bicep and moans into his mouth, pressing back and returning the affection hungrily. The kiss only lasts for a moment, Gabe herding him back until his knees hit the edge of the bed. Then Gabe shoves him down.

Jesse lands with an “oof”, the breath knocked out of him and pleasure pooling in his stomach. “Fuck,” he gasps and then turns his head to look up at Jack, who has moved to the side and smirks down at Jesse.

“Pants off, cowboy,” Jack says but Gabe is already doing it, skillfully undoing Jesse’s belt and button before Jesse can even get his hands down there. Wide-eyed, Jesse lifts his hips obediently and watches Gabe tug his jeans off, revealing his tented boxers.

“Someone please kiss me again,” Jesse says, letting his head fall back on the bed and blinking up at the ceiling. “Or pinch me so I know I’m not dreamin’.”

This time it’s Jack who indulges him, leaning over him and kissing him softly, slipping one cool hand up under his shirt. They taste almost the same, Jesse thinks. Jack tastes more like smoke. When Jack sighs into his mouth and then stops being soft, bites his bottom lip so hard it bleeds, Jesse knows he’s done for.

As soon as he feels Gabe’s hot palm against his hip Jesse tries to look, wants to see. But Jack doesn’t let him go, holding his chin as he sucks off the blood he drew. Gabe doesn’t touch him further, instead tugging at his boxers. They follow his jeans. Jesse whines loudly as the cold air hits his hot sticky skin. Jack pushes down on the hinge of his jaw, forcing his mouth open, licking into it and deepening the kiss. The hand under his shirt grabs a handful of his pec and squeezes.

Then the tip of Jesse’s cock is enveloped in wet heat and he moans into Jack’s mouth, jerks his hips but is held down by steady hands. Jack gives one last kiss, pulling back with an exaggerated smacking sound and leaving Jesse breathless. Swiftly he throws his legs off the side of the bed and stands but Jesse doesn’t watch where he’s going because then Gabe hums around his cock and takes him deeper. Clumsily but as quickly as he can Jesse pushes himself up on his elbows so he can look.

The sight sends yet another shock through him and he has to close his eyes and breath for a second. Then he opens them again and Gabe meets his gaze, somehow still managing to look smug even with Jesse’s cock in his mouth. Smug and so fucking beautiful, curls awry, the fabric of his shirt hugging his shoulders.

“Lord almighty,” Jesse whispers. “What did I do to deserve this.”

The mattress dips as Jack climbs back on. Gabe holds out a hand and Jack deposits a small bottle of lube into it. “He threw it across the room,” Jack says in some kind of explanation for his absence, tugging on the bottom of Jesse’s shirt. “Get this off.”

Gabe pulls off with a wet noise as Jesse sits up and pulls his shirt over his head. “It’s not about deserving,” Gabe says and Jesse blinks down at him. “We wanted you. We know you wanted us. So we’re having you.”

“Oh,” is all Jesse can say.

And that’s the end of that for now apparently because Jack firmly presses Jesse back onto the bed. Almost simultaneously Gabe tugs on his hips and pushes his knees apart again. “Take over for me please, sunshine,” Gabe mutters as he rubs a slick finger over the pucker of Jesse’s hole.

At the same time that Gabe slips inside of him, Jack swallows his dick and Jesse throws his head back and moans. “Holy shit, what the fuck, how is this fair.”

“What have I told you about rhetorical questions Jesse,” Gabe shoots back and adds another finger. Jesse gives in to the urge to grind back against Gabe’s hand, moans and curses again as Jack does something witchy with his tongue.

“That was technically a rhetorical question too, Commander,” Jesse shoots back, the bite taken out of his words by how breathy his voice sounds and the small whimper that escapes him at the end. Gabe just raises his eyebrows and crooks his fingers just right, pressing hard on exactly where he means to inside Jesse.

Jesse shouts at that, much louder than he means to and the pleasure doesn’t stop because then Gabe fists his hand in Jack’s hair and shoves him down on Jesse’s cock. Jack and Jesse both groan in unison and Jesse squirms at the vibration and the feeling of hitting the back of Jack’s throat. Jack’s eyes flutter closed and Gabe murmurs something to him that Jesse can’t hear, the tone of his voice sweet and low.

“More please, Gabe--” Jesse stutters and as Gabe easily slips a third finger in he lets Jack up. A shiny strand of spit stretches and then breaks between Jack’s bottom lip and the tip of Jesse’s cock. Jesse watches entranced as Jack, flushed and panting, presses a kiss to the tip while he catches his breath.

The urge to touch fills Jesse and he lifts up a hand to join Gabe in threading through Jack’s hair. “Fuck, he’s pretty,” Jesse says to no one in particular but Gabe quirks a smile and hums in agreement.

Jesse opens his mouth to babble some more but Gabe cuts him off before he can get anything else out. “You ready for me?”

Mouth snapping shut, Jesse nods vigorously. Jack seems to take this as a cue and lets Jesse slip from his mouth, sitting back on his heels and looking up at Gabe. Jesse takes a deep breath as Gabe leaves him empty but sends up a thanks to heaven, not sure he would have lasted much longer. After wiping his hand on the sheets, Gabe tugs Jack forward. Jack goes easily, practically falling into Gabe who kisses him sloppily. Not knowing what to do, Jesse watches wide-eyed, happy to enjoy the show.

“You taste good, cowboy,” Gabe says when he pulls back. Jack is already efficiently undoing the button on Gabe’s jeans as Gabe reaches down and runs the tip of one finger down the length of Jesse’s cock. Jesse’s abs tense and he pointedly doesn’t move.

“Y’all make a good team,” he says, eyes locked on where Jack now has Gabe’s length in his hand, stroking slowly and mouthing at Gabe’s neck. If it weren’t for Gabe’s hand on him, Jesse might feel like an intruder.

“Yeah. We do. And you talk too much,” Gabe says calmly. “Jack, honey, when you’re done?”

Jack hums and grabs the bottle of lube without even looking for it. As casually as if he were doing the dishes he tugs Gabe’s jeans down to bunch under his ass and then begins to slick his cock with both hands. After only a moment he leans down, bites Gabe’s shoulder gently and then releases him completely, sitting back on his heels again. “I’m done,” he says with a small grin. “Now what?”

Gabe grins back and tweaks Jack’s nose. “Now I’m gonna fuck Jesse--” Jesse makes a small noise and both men look down at him. “Yeah, you.” Gabe runs a flat palm up Jesse’s thigh and just looks at him for a moment. Jesse shivers.

Then looking back to Jack, Gabe continues. “And you are gonna keep him quiet.”

Jack grins again and promptly shuffles out of his boxers, tossing them.

“Wha-” Jesse begins to ask but Jack just throws a leg over and straddles his chest. Leaning down, he stops just above Jesse’s face, lips brushing his nose. Jesse tips his chin up but Jack evades him, chuckling.

“You want me to fuck your mouth, McCree?”

Oh. _Fuck._ Jesse lets out a low moan. “S’ only fair,” he mutters. “Kiss me first?”

“Greedy,” he hears Gabe say and then his hips are being lifted, leg thrown up to rest on a broad--and bare--shoulder. Jack kisses him just as Gabe presses slowly in, the stretch edging on too much and the slide so fucking good. Jesse keens and Jack pulls back, takes some weight off Jesse’s chest and lets him arch his back. Doesn’t flinch when Jesse grabs his wrist and squeezes.

They only give Jesse a moment to adjust and then Gabe is moving and Jack is crawling up to kneel over his face, perfect pink cock brushing against his bottom lip. Jesse opens his mouth and his eyes flutter shut in complete pleasure when Jack pushes in, heavy and tangy on Jesse’s tongue. Just like that first kiss, Jack is gentle at first, letting Jesse suckle at his cock and muttering a single praise. “Good boy,” he says darkly and Jesse’s chest aches. He’s torn between wanting to see Gabe fucking into him and wanting his mouth full, but the decision has been made for him.

“Hold onto something, pistolero,” is the only warning Jesse gets from Gabe before he ups the pace considerably, fucking into Jesse deep and fast, lifting him off the bed like he weighs nothing. Jack grips tightly at Jesse’s jaw again and fuck it’s good, Jesse holds on to Jack’s thighs, taking Gabe’s advice. He lets his mouth fall open and Jack wastes no time dipping in, bumping against Jesse’s throat and then further. Jesse squeezes his eyes closed and forces himself to swallow, proud of himself for taking it so good. Jerking as he is with the force of Gabe’s movement, it’s easy for Jesse to push back against Jack and set a similar pace.

To Jesse’s delight Jack is finally vocal, letting out gorgeous short noises with every thrust, “ah, ah, ah--FUCK, Gabe--”

Jesse whines and wriggles, wanting to know what Gabe managed to do that was so good without even faltering in his rhythm. He’s teary eyed and drooling around Jack’s cock, fireworks go off behind his eyes every time Gabe indulges him with the right angle. Somehow, in the midst of feeling so full, Jesse nearly forgot about his own now-neglected cock, leaking against his abs. Until Gabe wraps a slick palm around it and tugs.

The heat rushes through him fast and takes him by surprise. He comes hard, the knee on Gabe’s shoulder jerking into the air, Jack cutting off his air and tugging hard on his hair. Gabe doesn’t slow down and as Jesse’s head clears slightly he can hear his quiet grunts through Jack’s continued gasps. Now Jesse is sensitive and tries to thrash but is pinned too good. A muffled sob escapes him as pleasure-pain zips up his spine and he claws at the back of Jack’s legs.

At that, in a miraculous display of synchronicity Jack makes a choked sound and Gabe’s hips stutter. Jesse has a split second to prepare as Jack comes down his throat, moaning beautifully. Gabe follows closely with a flurry of curses.

Jack pulls out quickly and Jesse whimpers pathetically, not ready yet to open his eyes. Soft kisses are pressed to his wet cheeks and gentle fingers card through his hair. “You did so good Jesse, so perfect for us,” Jack murmurs. When Gabe pulls out Jesse feels so empty. He forces himself to open his eyes now, wanting nothing more than to see Gabe. Jack blinks his blue eyes down at Jesse just once and then moves aside to make room for his husband.

Gabe is blessedly naked and his curls are sticking sweaty to his forehead. Jesse reaches up and Gabe leans into his open palm, rubbing his cheek against it. His expression is still remarkably cool but the smallest of smiles dances on his lips.

“What the fuck?” Jesse croaks. Gabe just leans down and kisses him soundly. Jack makes almost as soft a sound as Jesse does, in the back of his sore throat. All reservations obviously gone at this point, Jesse pulls Gabe down and tries to wrap around him best as he can. Jack makes room and Gabe indulges, slotting their legs together and running his hands up Jesse’s sides. It’s a messy kiss but that’s everything Jesse wants, languid and affectionate. Jesse’s mind is racing again, filled with scattered thoughts.

That he’s always wanted to run his fingers through Gabe’s curls.

That Gabe knew what Jack’s cum tasted like before but now he knows how it tastes on Jesse’s tongue.

That….fuck, that he’s half hard again already, what the _fuck._

Gabe chuckles. How does he fucking _know,_ Jesse thinks but there’s no real spite in him anymore.

“We haven’t rode you ragged yet, huh?” Gabe teases, pulling back, hand closing around the proof of it. Still highly sensitive Jesse chokes and twists. Somehow though the pain of it just makes him want more. Jack is back--can’t stay away for long, Jesse is learning--kissing Gabe’s temple sweetly and nipping at his ear.

“I wouldn’t mind getting fucked again,” Jack hums out. His pink tongue darts out and licks at Gabe’s cheekbone. Jesse is suddenly very up to go another round.

“I wouldn’t mind fucking you,” he says quietly and Jack grins without even looking at him, still preoccupied with Gabe.

“I see how it is,” Gabe teases, skating three fingers through the mess on Jesse’s stomach. “Now you go with plan A.”

“Shut up,” Jesse grumbles and purposefully thrusts shallowly against the air, trying to stir the hand that had stopped to rest on his hipbone back into motion. “Please touch me.”

“So demanding,” Jack says but Gabe indulges him, jacking him slowly and leaning down to bite at his collarbone. Jack sucks a mark into Gabe’s shoulder. Soon Jesse is gasping again, the sensation not too much anymore but still a lot, the smallest movements sending sparks through him.

“Alright,” he chokes out after a bit. “How are we doing this?”

Gabe licks over his Adam's apple and then bites down sharply under his jaw.

“Gabe!” Jesse gasps out and punctuates it with a small shove.

Gabe pulls back begrudgingly at the same time Jack drops onto the bed next to Jesse. Gabe narrows his eyes as Jack props himself up on an elbow, waiting.

“Don't think you get to call the shots here, cowboy,” Gabe says. Jack grins at them and bites his lip. It’s not even surprising when Gabe seems again to know exactly what Jack is doing without taking his eyes off Jesse. “You either, goldilocks.”

After delivering one last kiss that leaves Jesse breathless Gabe sits up and shoves playfully at Jack’s hip, tipping him on his back. Jack flops over exaggeratedly and fucking giggles. Jesse watches rapt as Gabe straddles him and runs a flat palm over his chest. It’s obvious Gabe is trying his hardest not to smile down at Jack who is still beaming, eyes crinkling at the edges. “Why not?” Jack teases and Gabe fails to keep his composure, cracking a smile. He grabs Jack’s wrists, pins them above his head one after the other and then leans close, not unlike he spoke to Jesse earlier.

“You think just because you’re getting fucked again you can be a little shit?” he growls and Jack squirms. Jesse’s eyes wander to where Jack’s cock is lying half hard against his stomach, pink and still damp from Jesse’s spit. It bounces when Jack moves his hips and Jesse’s mouth waters.

“Look at how good Jesse’s being,” Gabe continues. “Maybe I’ll just fuck him again instead, hmm?”

Jack shakes his head, trying to bite back the smile. “No thanks.”

“That’s what I thought. Alright Jesse, up, please,” Gabe commands. Jesse obeys and in what looks ridiculously like a practiced move, the two other men adjust positions. Jack’s on his back now in between Gabe’s legs, arms hooked over Gabe’s thighs. He tilts his head back to look up and Gabe kisses him once on the forehead.

“Well don’t you two look comfy,” Jesse says. Briefly he wonders if he should feel jealous of the way the two of them move so smoothly together, seem to be so wrapped up in each other. He’s not though, amazingly. Just happy to be a part of it.

Jack smiles lazily at Jesse in return and lets his knees fall apart. “Come on then,” Gabe says.

Quick as a flash Jesse goes, kneeling between Jack’s spread legs. Assuming he has permission to touch he skates one hand up the inside of Jack’s thigh. “So fucking gorgeous,” he breaths. It’s amazing how quickly Jesse’s been taken with Jack tonight.

“Look who’s talking,” Gabe responds and Jesse looks up to meet dark eyes, tilting his head in question.

“You don’t even know how pretty you look right now Jess. All messy, looking like you’ve been fucked so perfect.” Jesse’s breath hitches at the praise. “Your lip is all swollen. Jackie got you good.”

Jesse prods with his tongue at where Jack bit him earlier and it stings in the best way. “Huh,” is all he can say.

Jack interrupts them, bumping his head back against Gabe’s chest. “Jesse, fuck me,” he says lowly. Gabe reaches up and tugs sharply on his hair and he lets out a stuttering moan. “Hh-aa, please, I meant please.”

“Good boy,” Gabe says quietly to him. “You need more prep or are you good?”

Jack hooks a leg around Jesse and tugs, catching him by surprise. Jesse plants his hands on either side of Jack’s waist to break his fall, catches himself inches from Jack’s chin. “I don’t need it, but…” Jack winks and Jesse sputters. “Jesse’s got those long piano fingers and I bet he knows what to do with them.”

“Mother of fuck, okay…” Jesse mumbles, looking down at where their cocks are just brushing together, a flash of hot running over him. He shivers and then presses a kiss to Jack’s sternum. “Um, should I just…?”

Neither of them answer and he leaves the question incomplete, rocking back upright and reaching for the lube he knows is off to the side. After slicking up his fingers he hesitantly slips his hand between Jack’s legs, rubs at the furl of muscle, gently presses against it. To his surprise, Jack pushes down against him and the tip of his finger slips in so easy. “Give him two,” Gabe says so Jesse does and Jack hums happily, tightening around him.

“Sweet lord,” Jesse mumbles as he watches cum trickle out around his fingers. “Gabe really made a mess out of you, didn’t he.”

The culprit in question is ignoring Jesse for Jack’s chest, kneading at one of his pecs and rolling the other nipple between two fingers. His fingertips leave dents in Jack’s flesh and red marks where Gabe squeezes hard and then lets go. Jack is obviously torn between pushing down against Jesse and arching up into Gabe, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth.

The slide of Jesse’s fingers in and out of Jack already feels easy so he pushes in a third, crooking them and searching determinedly. Almost immediately Jack’s abs tense and he sucks in a breath. “Bullseye,” Gabe snickers.

Jack grinds down on Jesse’s hand. “Okay, alright, I’m--Mmm,” he cuts himself off with a low moan as Jesse pushes up against his insides again.

“You’re so fuckin sensetive,” Jesse muses and pulls his fingers out with a wet sound, getting the hint. Looking to Gabe first and getting a nod of affirmation Jesse wastes no more time, slicks up his cock and presses against Jack’s entrance. Once again Jack tries to fuck down, spear himself but Jesse is prepared this time, pulling back slightly. “Who’s the impatient one now?”

Gabe lets out a snort of laughter at the same time that Jack makes a frustrated noise. “Stop teasing,” Jack growls and tries again. Jesse cocks an eyebrow and evades him again, pushing his cock up and bumping against Jack’s balls instead.

Gabe grins and then ducks his head, biting down hard on the muscle of Jack’s shoulder with no warning. Jack yelps and Jesse takes this moment to push in, hilting himself fully. The cry turns into something almost like a sob and Jack curses and throws his head back. Jesse sucks in a deep breath and tips his head back too; Jack is so hot and slick and tight around him.

“You’re being awfully demanding tonight dear,” Gabe says lowly against Jack’s temple. “Jesse?”

Jesse focuses back and thrusts once, shallowly. “Yeah?”

“Let him have it.”

Sharply Jesse thrusts again and begins to set a steady, fairly quick pace. Almost immediately Jack starts up his lovely gasping again, little desperate sounds in time with every roll of Jesse’s hips. Ever since Gabe started kneading at Jack’s chest Jesse’s been eyeing it, his mouth watering at the idea of sucking on one of those perfect nipples. He gives in to temptation now and returns to leaning over Jack, Gabe’s knees on either side of his head. Jack arches up to meet him and Jesse closes his mouth around one already hardened pink bud, flicking his tongue against it. Boldly, he gently bites down. Jack makes a strangled noise and his hand flies up to fist in Jesse’s hair. “Do that again,” he says and Jesse looks up just in time to see Gabe grab Jack by the jaw, tilting his head back roughly. Jesse’s hips stutter when Gabe speaks darkly.

“What did I say about giving orders, sweetheart?”

Jack just whines and removes his hand from Jesse’s head. Jesse sucks hard on his nipple and then bites down again at the same time that he thrusts hard and _up._ Jack curses and wriggles but Gabe’s not letting go.

“Shit, you two look so fucking pretty right now,” Gabe says breathlessly and Jesse looks up to meet his eye. He lets Jack’s nipple out of his mouth, hovering just above and then, holding Gabe’s gaze, knowing he’s putting on a show, licks slowly over the nub. “Damnit Jesse,” Gabe says slower, still watching. Jack whines again, held fast. “Look so good, my boys--such a mess for me. Jesse, you close?”

Jesse rubs his cheek against Jack’s skin softly and nods. Gabe lets Jack’s head go and wraps his hands around Jack’s biceps. With no warning he hoists Jack up. Jesse yelps in surprise, not quick enough and Jack moans when Jesse’s cock slips out of him.

“What the fuck?” Jesse says breathlessly but Gabe just settles Jack on his lap. Jack’s head lolls back onto Gabe’s shoulder and he reaches up to slide a hand around the back of Gabe’s neck. “Come on then,” Gabe says, hooking a hand under one of Jack’s thighs and tugging his legs apart. Jesse wrinkles his nose, confused but shuffles forward and pushes back into Jack smoothly.

Jack drops his hand from Gabe’s head with a groan and grabs at Jesse’s arms for purchase as Jesse sets a pace slightly faster and more desperate than before. Gabe tugs Jesse’s head forward and kisses him soundly over Jack’s shoulder. Jesse’s thighs burn from this new position and having to hold Jack up partly but it’s worth it when Gabe’s tongue sweeps through his mouth and Gabe’s fingers press at the nape of his neck. Jack is nicely sandwiched in between them, scratching at Jesse’s back now as he holds on. Briefly Jesse hopes his fingernails will leave marks.

Jesse’s second orgasm comes onto him slowly, coiling in his gut. He doesn’t want to pull away from Gabe, instead gasping against his lips “I’m gonna--!”

To his dismay Gabe tugs him back by the hair so he can lick at Jack’s ear. “Come with Jesse, can you do that for me?” He says and Jack nods wordlessly, head still thrown back and mouth hanging slightly open, breath hitching. As Jesse loses his rhythm and fucks up into Jack haphazardly Jack arches his back and grinds his cock against Jesse’s stomach. “Such a good boy,” Gabe mutters against Jack’s neck and Jesse comes, gripping at Jack’s hip and letting out a quiet expletive.

As promised, Jack comes moments after, spurting hot in between them and grabbing onto Jesse’s shoulder so tightly it will surely leave a bruise.

As they both come back down from the high Jesse lets Jack wrap around and pull him close. He rests his head on Jack’s shoulder and feels Gabe press a kiss into his hair.

“Well damn,” he says quietly after a minute of silence. Jack huffs out a laugh.

“You’re forgetting something. Get off me,” he says affectionately. Jesse pulls out of him gently and then sits back on his heels. Gabe narrows his eyes like he knows what Jack’s doing and bumps the side of Jack’s head with his nose but doesn’t protest.

“Come help me, Jess,” Jack murmurs and twists around between Gabe’s legs to face him. He lazily presses open mouthed kisses against Gabe’s neck and wraps a hand around his erection. Gabe is hard and leaking precum and he groans when Jack begins to stroke him slowly.

Jesse doesn't move immediately, caught up in watching Gabe give up some of his control, eyes falling shut, expression relaxed. It stirs something deep inside him to see this vulnerable side of Gabe and he can't think of anything he'd trade it away for.

When he joins Jack in Gabe’s space Jack shoots him a look and then slides down Gabe's body. “Come and kiss me, Jesse,” he says and then takes the tip of Gabe’s cock into his mouth. Gabe curses loudly when he realizes what they plan to do and Jesse catches on just as quickly. He dips down and licks at the shaft right where Jack’s lips are closed around it.

It's sloppy and uncoordinated and Jesse has no idea what he's doing but Jack is leading the way as they proceed to worship Gabe’s cock thoroughly. Gabe begins to make quiet broken noises and Jesse almost thinks he could get hard again, could listen to this forever. After a few minutes lost in it all, Jack gets ahold of Jesse’s chin and tugs him so that their mouths just meet around the middle of Gabe’s length. Jack grips at the end and twists, doing something Jesse can't see out the corner of his eye.

Gabe’s hips jerk and he comes into Jack's hand, praises tumbling from his lips. “So fucking hot, pinche joder... unbelievable fucking gorgeous--”

Jesse sits up fast and grabs Gabe’s face in both hands and kisses him, swallowing his words, sucking on his lip. Gabe's eyes widen and then fall shut, he makes a pleased noise in the back of his throat and kisses back.

When they pull apart they're both panting hard and Jack is sitting patiently, smirking a little. “Alright.” Gabe says breathlessly, all authority in his gaze gone for a dazed expression, blinking at Jesse. Then he looks at Jack. “Alright?”

Jack reaches off the bed and plucks up a pillow that had fallen on the floor. “Grab me a washcloth, please Jess.”

Jesse leaves Gabe reluctantly and stands up from the bed on shaky legs. His mind is gloriously free of analytic thoughts and he keeps it that way, focusing on everywhere he feels pleasingly sore as he wets a cloth with warm water. When he returns Jack and Gabe are lying close to the wall, Jack's head on Gabe's chest and a clear space left for Jesse to occupy. Jack takes the cloth from him and gently cleans off the worst of the stickiness from all of them. Then he throws it in the general direction of the bathroom and curls back into Gabe's side, eyes falling closed.

Jesse looks at him wide-eyed for a second and then looks to Gabe, who's watching Jesse with a guarded expression.

“Is he...asleep? Already?” Jesse whispers after a moment as Jack's breathing evens out. Gabe glances down at his husband and brings a hand up to pet at his head.

“He’s always been able to do that. Just out like a light,” Gabe says at a normal volume. “Come on then,” he lifts his arm and beckons. Carefully Jesse lowers himself down, dragging one of his blankets with him and throwing it over Jack first and then adjusting it to cover them all. Finally he lays an arm over Gabe’s chest and props himself up so he can look up at Gabe. There's nervousness edging into him now, the consequences and potential after-effects of this romp threatening to consume his thoughts. But the way Gabe is looking at him…

“What's this mean?” Jesse forces himself to say, as much as he wants to ignore tomorrow and fall asleep with Jack.

Gabe hesitates and Jesse’s heart sinks. But he pulls Jesse’s head closer and kisses him. Just once, sweet and chaste, then lets him sit back.

“Do you want in on this? Because you can have it. Can have...me,” Gabe says, softer than he's ever spoken to Jesse before.

Jesse almost immediately blurts out his affirmative answer but reins himself in, glancing at Jack's face, soft in sleep.

Gabe's hand resumes smoothing through Jack's hair. “We um. Talked about this, Jack and I. He wants me--us--to have this, it’s okay. It was his idea, in the beginning. He's fond of you, I think you two could...this can all be mutual.”

Jesse’s heart beats a little faster. “And you? You're...fond of me?”

It's a loaded question. They've been close for a long time, Jesse knows Gabe is ‘fond’ of him. That's not what he's asking but he's suddenly afraid to say what he really means.

Gabe swallows and a nervousness that Jesse so rarely sees flashes in his eyes. “Am I allowed to be kind of in love with you, Jess?”

Jesse stares at him. Then dips his head behind his arm to hide his smile.

“Only if I'm allowed to be pretty damn in love with you.”

Gabe exhales loudly and squeezes Jesse's shoulder tightly. “Fuck. Fuck, okay. Good.”

Too tired now to complicate this further and wanting to preserve this moment, this moment that may be the best moment he's ever had, Jesse adjusts to mirror Jack's position. He scoots up further and nestles his head under Gabe's chin, sleep already tugging at him. Gabe tightens his arm, holding him secure.

“Yeah. Real damn good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um....yeehaw?  
> I honestly kind of want to write some follow-ups to this. Let me know if you...want that. This may be my magnum opus tho. 
> 
> @squeebop hey thats me on Twitter 
> 
> (Thank you to my darling FoldingCranes for helping me and inspiring me and being my waifu)
> 
> (edit: follow ups happened)
> 
> NEW EDIT: THERE IS FANART INSPIRED BY MY FIC NOW AND YOU CAN [ SEE IT HERE ](http://nanaafterdark.tumblr.com/post/167736109341/thank-you-ukelelerapgirl-for-making-me-fall-in) ITS SO GOOD


	2. About Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack pauses, breath ghosting against Jesse’s lips. “If you love him like I love him,” he says. “I think I can love you too.”

The days following what Jesse was now considering “the best damn lay he’d ever had and would probably ever have” were for lack of a better word, bizarre. At first it didn't feel real, like he had dreamed it. He thought he'd imagined the way Gabe looked at him at first, when he walked into training his usual half-minute late. The way his eyes softened and a half smile graced his face for a split second. Made Jesse feel warm as hell inside and he shot back what he hoped was something equally endearing and not accidentally a terrible grimace. 

After everyone was gone Gabe had kissed him thoroughly and completely in the locker room, cradling Jesse’s face like it was something precious and then leaving with the whispered promise of “more, later.” Jesse had never been so thankful for anything in his entire life, even if later meant much, much later. The short encounter and affirmation had carried Jesse through the following week of only apologetic glances and rushing from one thing to the next. 

Jack was a different story. It wasn’t like things changed overnight. Jesse stayed in his room, routines stayed the same, their three busy lives didn't suddenly leave room for more time to themselves (and each other). It wasn't like Gabe, who he saw in some capacity every day. So Jesse didn't see Jack. Not for a few days, five or six.

Which was normal. But left Jesse feeling anxious about where they stood. Despite Gabe's reassurances that night, Jack had yet to voice his opinions and Jesse worried that he was taking advantage of something he shouldn't be. 

Admittedly he had been running through scenarios in his head of how it might go down the next time he saw Jack. The suspense was killing him. In the end, what does happen surprises Jesse completely.

They meet walking down the hall, Jack with his head in his holoscreen and Jesse heading back to his room. As soon as Jesse lays eyes on the Strike Commander he freezes, all the opening lines he had thought up before suddenly gone from his mind. Impulsively he just does what he has always done before: stands at attention and salutes. 

At the movement Jack looks up and blinks, now only a foot from Jesse. Jesse blushes as their eyes meet and fidgets slightly, feeling awkward as hell. But Jack smiles that fucking sunshine smile at him and slows to a stop. Jesse opens his mouth to speak but Jack just reaches out a hand and touches his face gently, almost like Gabriel had-- cradling his cheek in one warm palm. Looks at him like he’s the goddamn moon and stars. Jack’s thumb brushes over Jesse’s cheekbone.

Then just as quickly as it had happened it’s over, the hand gone and Jack continuing down the hall without a word. Jesse is still at attention, mouth hanging slightly open in shock. After a second he shuts his mouth and whirls around to go his own way again, blushing like mad. “Fucking bastard,” he mutters to himself. “Got no right bein’ so damn sweet lookin’. S’not fair.”

Now, Jesse believes in coincidences, sure. But he doesn’t believe it’s a coincidence when he runs into Jack again two days later. In the same place--a rarely used hall that Jesse takes purposefully to avoid social interaction. At three in the morning. When everyone else is fast asleep. 

Jesse stops and squints at the Strike Commander as he rounds the corner. He’s clad in loose sleep pants and a t-shirt that says “Farm Fresh” on it. Hilarious. 

“Fancy meeting you here, Com--I mean...Jack,” Jesse says slowly. Jack stops in front of him and smiles diplomatically. In that fake way he does for the cameras. 

“Hi, Jesse. Just...on my way to the kitchen.” Jack says, calmly. 

Jesse squints even more. “Bullshit, you have your own kitchen. In your room.”

The smile turns genuine and Jack chuckles, looking at the ground and running a hand through his hair. “Can't fool you, can I?”

Jesse blinks. “Well then, what are you here for?”

“You.”

Before Jesse can even think of responding Jack is in his space, crowding him against the wall. Jesse goes easy but doesn’t completely let down his guard. “There are better places to talk,” he says softly. Jack is nosing at his jaw and in the hair behind his ear, hands roaming over Jesse’s sides and teasing at the hem of his jeans. 

“Don’t want to talk,” Jack mutters back.

Jesse sighs and cants his hips up slightly, not upset with the situation, but it’s still mighty confusing, why Jack would pick here and now and not...somewhere else, some other time. “One would almost think y’all don’t even have a bed of your own, the way things have been going. Where do you fuck? The laundry room?”

Jack huffs out a laugh and his breath is hot and damp against Jesse’s ear. “We can go back to our bed later, if you like. Gabe is sleeping. But I wanted you all to myself first.”

Ah. “That’s fair,” Jesse breaths and then Jack is kissing him, pressing the whole of his body against Jesse’s. The fact that Jack is a solid wall of muscle is already making something in Jesse very excited, the idea that he could be so easily overpowered. But all the blood seems to rush from his head and straight to his cock when Jack wraps large, strong hands around his waist and _lifts_ him like he’s _nothing._

“Oh holy _fuck_ ,” Jesse says and scrambles to wrap his legs around Jack’s hips, grabbing his shoulders for purchase. Jack shoves one powerful thigh in between Jesse’s legs, propping him up as he shoves him into the wall and Jesse moans, unable to keep from grinding down. “Didn’t realize you felt-- _ah_ \--so strongly about this,”

Jack pulls back reluctantly and finally looks Jesse in the eye. His face is flushed and his eyes are dark. It’s almost scary in a way that Gabriel’s gaze isn’t, if only because Jesse has no idea what to expect from Jack, doesn’t know how he works. 

“I want you to want me when Gabriel isn’t there,” Jack says quietly. “I didn’t know I was this invested, wanted Gabe to be happy and wanted this to work, sure…I’d give him the world. But then…” His gaze flicks to Jesse’s mouth and then back up.

Jesse’s chest feels tight. “But then?” He prompts, back in the headspace of not completely believing what is happening is real.

“I don’t know.” Jack says, even more quietly. “But now I’m feeling...things.”

There’s a brief moment of silence and Jack edges back in for more. Before they can connect again Jesse mutters “Yeah, me too.”

Jack pauses, breath ghosting against Jesse’s lips. “If you love him like I love him,” he says and there’s something so raw and open beneath those words that Jesse honest to God nearly cries. “I think I can love you too.”

There’s no simple way for Jesse to respond to that, words swirling in his head, wondering if anyone could love Gabe like Jack does, how was there a way to know--all Jesse knows is that he loves Gabe more than he’s ever loved anyone, and Jack is now so easily wedging his way into Jesse’s heart too but how could he say that--

Jack doesn’t give him the chance, licking into his mouth and Jesse squirms, kissing back enthusiastically, gripping at the thin fabric of Jack’s t-shirt. After a minute Jack adjusts and holds Jesse up with just one arm, reaching between them. All Jesse can do is watch wide-eyed as the effortlessness with which Jack undoes his belt and then the button on his jeans is pretty spectacular. Jesse’s so far gone and painfully hard, when Jack gets a grip on him he throws his head back and moans, arching up into the touch. 

Unlike before Jack isn’t gentle and doesn’t tease. Bringing his hand up to his mouth, he licks one long stripe up his palm and then gives Jesse exactly what he wants. All Jesse can do is hold on as Jack gets him off hard and fast, kisses him sloppy and so, so good. 

When Jesse comes he almost regrets it, wants more time to touch and doesn’t quite want to be put down yet. But Jack doesn’t give him any reprieve and his orgasm crashes over him like a wave. There’s a ripping sound and Jesse gasps, releasing Jack’s now-torn shirt quickly. “S-sorry,” he stutters, breathing heavily. When he looks up Jack is flushed but reasonably composed, his blue eyes still so bright in the dim light. The sunshine smile peeks through and Jack chuckles. “It’s okay. I have a ton of these shirts. Gabe thinks they’re hilarious.”

Gently he lets Jesse slip to the floor, holding him steady as he forces his now-weak knees to hold him up. Then to Jesse’s complete shock and amazement he peels off the t-shirt and wipes his hand on it, then hands it over to Jesse. Mechanically Jesse wipes himself off and fixes his clothes. He stares at Jack, casually bare chested and mussed up in the middle of the hallway. His eyes slip down to where Jack’s sweatpants are obviously tented.

“Um,” Jesse says eloquently and gestures vaguely towards Jack and then in the direction of his own room. “Do you want…?” 

He’d gladly blow Jack’s here and now, but he feels like they’re already really pushing it. If they’re up at this hour, surely someone else could be roaming the halls. But he’s also keenly aware that he’s not holding the reins here, doesn’t know what’s coming next. 

“My room. Let’s go,” Jack commands and starts right off down the hall. Jesse gapes at him for a second and then follows, rushing to catch up. 

“I thought Gabe was sleeping? I don’t wanna wake him up or nothin’,” Jesse says and Jack just snorts. Jesse shuts his mouth. 

They reach the North wing in record time and to Jesse’s immense relief run into no one. He certainly didn’t spend the entire time watching Jack’s ass as he walked. When they finally stop at a door at the end of a long hallway Jesse looks around, realizing that he’s never been in this part of the base before. Jack quickly punches the room code in and pushes the door open, holding it for Jesse to follow. 

The first room is a living room, with a kitchen to the left. It’s similar to the suite that Ana and Reinhardt share, as far as Jesse can see. With less throw pillows and more weird art on the walls. He wonders where the bedroom is. Where Gabe is. 

Awkwardly Jesse holds out the ruined shirt he still has in his hand. Jack takes it with a grin and then drops it on the ground. “What do you want, Jesse?”

An easy question. “Wanna suck your cock.” 

Jack does that thing where he bites his lip and smiles at the same time and then raises his hands, like Jesse is pointing a gun at him. “I’m all yours, cowboy.”

Jesse only hesitates a moment before he reaches out and takes Jack by the waist. His skin is warm and soft under Jesse’s fingers and he goes easily when Jesse turns them and presses him against the door. “I see how it is,” Jack says with a bright laugh. “I like how you take charge. You should do it more.” 

Jesse takes that in stride and then leans in to bite at Jack’s collarbone, licking at the tender skin of his neck. Then he trails kisses downward, making sure to give one perky nipple some attention on the way. Jack’s breath hitches at that and Jesse smiles against his skin. 

There’s a small scar on Jack’s stomach that Jesse didn’t notice and he nuzzles at it before he finally drops completely to his knees. Jack’s fingers thread through his hair as he tugs the sweatpants down. 

“Hello again,” Jesse mutters when he gets Jack’s perfect cock in his hand. He laves his tongue over the head and then sucks lightly, humming with contentment. 

“You're such a tease,” Jack says breathlessly and Jesse smirks before quickly taking Jack as deeply as he can, holding himself there, nose against golden curls, counting to 7. Jack moans above him and thrusts shallowly, just once, like he can’t help it. When he finally pulls off with a gasp he grins up at Jack, jerking him off quickly. “So fucking cocky,” Jack mutters and Jesse enthusiastically begins to bob his head, loving the bitter taste on his tongue. Sure, he’s cocky and he can admit that. There are a few things Jesse knows he can do well, and this is damn well one of them. 

Jack is making those blessed high pitched noises again and Jesse would be so turned on right now if he could be. Quickly he picks up on what tricks get the best reaction and the sweetest sounds and abuses them, twisting his hand in just the right place, tongueing at the slit--that one works wonders. _I’m so fucked,_ Jesse thinks briefly as he feels Jack’s thighs tremble under his hands. He can already see himself getting addicted to this. As much as Gabe distracts him, Jack is starting to be just as much of a problem. _Damn you Jesse McCree,_ he berates himself but he’s not spiteful, not really. _You always fall so fast._

Jack is getting louder and Jesse’s just about to take him deep again when suddenly a voice heavy with sleep comes from behind him. 

“‘S it my fucking birthday?” Gabe says and Jesse’s eyes shoot open. Quickly Jack holds him steady, pulling roughly on his hair. 

“Jesse don’t stop, I’m gonna--” 

So Jesse doesn’t, and Jack does, moaning beautifully as he comes down Jesse’s throat. Jesse whimpers in return, greedily swallowing it all, keenly aware of the new presence in the room. 

When Jack lets go of his hair Jesse sits back on his heels, panting, and wipes his mouth on the sleeve of his shirt. Then Gabe is stepping around him and offering him a hand. 

Jesse looks up at Gabe and butterflies flit briefly through his stomach. Gabe’s face is soft and his eyes are tired. There are lines on his cheek from the folds in his pillow. Jesse swallows thickly and takes the hand. At this point Jesse should have been prepared for how easily Gabe hauls him to his feet but he’s not and he stumbles. Instead of holding him up Gabe pulls him forward and kisses him. It’s soft and Jesse melts into it, steadying himself with a hand on Gabe’s chest. A quiet noise escapes his throat. 

“Alright you two,” Gabe says when he pulls back. “Come to bed.” He reaches out to skate his hand across Jack’s stomach and Jack shoots him a small, knowing smile. Jesse follows the affectionate exchange and his throat feels tight with emotion. He’s in so deep and he doesn’t want anyone to pull him out. 

“Do you want sweatpants, Jesse?” Jack asks, heading towards a door across the room. Jesse looks up at Gabe when he answers, only because he doesn’t ever want to stop looking at him. 

“I guess? Y’all really have something you think will fit me?”

Gabe smiles down at him and then pulls him gently towards the bedroom. “I’m sure he’s got something stupidly tight somewhere.”

Jesse undresses as Gabe flops back onto his pillow and Jack hunts through a set of drawers. Finally he throws something soft at Jesse and he slips them on. The rush of everything is wearing off and there’s nothing Jesse wants more than to be asleep. Lazily he climbs onto the king-sized bed to wrap himself around Gabe, who slips an arm around his waist and tugs him close. Jack follows but this time, instead of taking Gabe’s other side he slots himself against Jesse’s back, pressing a kiss between his shoulder blades. 

Jesse sighs happily, nosing into Gabe’s chest. “You're always welcome in our bed,” Jack murmurs and Jesse thinks fleetingly before slipping into unconsciousness that he’s never felt more at home anywhere else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beep boop this is escalating quickly but who gives a damn amiright? Next chapter is a PREQUEL so look forward to THAT. I hope y'all are alright with the way relationships were in this chapter? It's all really gonna change and shift a lot as we go, I hope to give....equal love to everyone, in the end. So I hope you stick around!  
> @squeebop that’s my twitter! 
> 
> Thanks Kasi my darling and also THIS TIME stuffy_j for helping what champs you guys are I love you to bits


	3. Honey, there is no right way,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It doesn't have to be about me,” Jack said. “I want you to be happy.”
> 
> “Bullshit,” Gabe threw back. “Of course it's going to be about you. If he gets me he's getting you, that's the bottom line. Don't you go all selfless on me, Morrison. Do you really want this?”

_Gabi 3:21 AM: Wheels down in 5 baby. Better be ready and waiting for me like a good boy. Gonna wreck you so good you won’t be walking straight for a week._

Jack grinned at his comm, a thrill of excitement zipping through him. He knew when Gabe was going to be home already, made it his business to know especially when Gabe was on these longer missions. But he wasn't going to complain about such a thoughtful reminder. 

Wheels down in five meant another 10 minutes for quick unload and gear drop, then potentially 5 for a shower. So Jack had time to quickly finish up what he was working on before getting himself ready. Well-- he was also a talented multitasker. 

His cock was already showing interest at the image that Gabriel had given him and he encouraged it, pressing between his legs with the heel of his palm. As he continued to type he ground up into his hand, absentmindedly letting visions of what was about to come to float through his head. 

He finished and sent out the report in a record nine minutes, which was pushing it but his erection now strained against his pants so he was halfway there. Tossing his holoscreen on the bedside table he quickly stripped out of his clothes and dug a bottle of lube out of his drawer. 

Then, already thrumming with anticipation he knelt on the bed, ass up and towards the door. 

Gabe was right on time--thirty seconds early, actually, shower included. And when he pushed open the bedroom door Jack was obediently ready, speared open on three fingers and whining into the pillow.

“Mierda, I missed you,” Gabe rumbled and then there were familiar hands wrapped around Jack’s hips. Gently Gabe tugged at his wrist and he pulled his fingers out of himself with a wet sound. 

“Hi,” Jack breathed out and pushed back, wanting to feel Gabe press up against him. “Missed you too.”

“Mm, you’re a sight for sore eyes,” Gabe hummed and pressed a wet kiss to the small of Jack’s back. “Wanna see your pretty face, roll over.”

Happily Jack did, taking his time and then stretching languidly out on his back, putting himself on display for his husband. Gabe was kneeling at the end of the bed, curls wet from the shower, wearing athletic shorts and one of Jesse’s giant stupid graphic t-shirts. He came straight from the locker room, then. There was a fresh bruise under his eye but he was smiling crookedly, eyes straying from Jack’s face to roam over his body. “You’re sexy,” Jack said with a grin and hooked a foot behind Gabe’s knee, trying to nudge him forward. “Come kiss me.”

“You know,” Gabe said as he shuffled forward to kneel between Jack’s legs, leaning down and brushing their noses together. “I was supposed to be fucking you already, but you’re being distracting.”

Jack smiled and lifted his head, stealing a kiss. Then he wrapped a leg around Gabe’s waist and lifted his bottom half up off the bed, grinding his cock against Gabe’s clothed erection. Gabe growled in response and bit Jack’s lip hard, grabbing his hip and pushing him back down. “Maybe I should make you wait longer, ‘s that what you want?”

“No way,” Jack threw back. “You have a promise to keep.”

Gabe’s hand slipped between his legs and two thick fingers pushed into him with no warning. Jack gasped and writhed as Gabe licked at his jawline and then bit down gently. “Hmm,” he muttered next to Jack’s ear. “Guess you’re right. And you got so good and ready for me like I asked…” 

Jack fisted his hand in Gabe’s hair and pulled him back up to his mouth, kissed him sloppily. Neither of them were willing to pull away then and the kisses turned slow, wet and open mouthed, the heat of everything simmering. Gabe’s fingers moved smoothly inside him, catching that sweet spot every so often. The only sound in the room was that of their kisses and the quiet desperate noises Jack was making in the back of his throat. 

After what was admittedly quite a while an especially loud gasp from Jack seemed to break them both from their reverie. Gabe pulled back with a sharp breath. “Fuck me, Gabe,” Jack whispered and Gabe hesitated, gazing down at him with a faraway look in his eyes. 

“Gabriel,” Jack said louder and brushed his fingers over Gabe’s cheek. “Stop missing me, I’m right here.”

Gabe blinked and then smiled lazily down at him. “Sorry. I’m gonna…” He sat up and stripped his shirt off, throwing it on the floor. Jack wolf-whistled teasingly and Gabe snorted, laughing. “Don’t you catcall me, Morrison. I deserve respect,” he said as he tugged off his shorts. 

Jack’s mouth watered at the sight of Gabe’s thick cock bobbing free and he licked his lips instinctively. Gabe caught the action and he smirked, eyes narrowing. “You always need something in your damn mouth, don’t you sunshine,” he muttered and Jack’s face reddened slightly. Even after all this time he still got flustered when Gabe read him so well. 

“I wouldn’t be opposed,” Jack said and Gabe lifted his hips, pulling him up into his lap. With practiced ease he lined himself up and pushed smoothly in. Jack moaned and Gabe took advantage of his open mouth, reaching down and pushing two fingers past his lips, hooking behind his teeth and pulling. 

Jack made a pleased sound in the back of his throat and licked at the fingers, trying to close his mouth and suck them in. Gabe resisted for a moment and then let him, pushing down on his tongue. Jack’s eyes fluttered shut and he let himself be taken, gripping at the sheets, breath hitching with every jerk of Gabe’s hips. 

“Every time I come home...and see you like this,” Gabe panted after a bit, fingers dipping deeper to bump at the back of Jack’s throat. “You’re even more beautiful than I remember.” 

Jack’s eyes fluttered open. Gabe was looking at him with that distant look again. He let his fingers slip out of Jack’s mouth and Jack reached up to grab his wrist, turning his hand over and lacing their fingers together. “I love--hhaa, fuck--” Jack stuttered as a well-aimed thrust hit home. “I love you so... _fuck,_ so much.”

Gabe gripped his hand tightly and dropped his chin, his breath quickening and the movement of his hips becoming slightly erratic. Jack’s own orgasm wasn’t far off and he ground down onto Gabe, taking himself in his hand and jerking fast. “Mm, come for me honey,” he encouraged sweetly. “Come on.”

Gabe came with a breathtaking moan, throwing his head back. The sound rolled through Jack, lighting him up, pushing him over the edge. He closed his eyes and rode it out, arching his back.

“Dios,” Gabe whispered when Jack blinked up at him afterwards. Then he swooped down, wedging his arms underneath Jack in an enthusiastic embrace. Jack snorted and returned the hug as Gabe nuzzled into his neck, pressing smacking wet kisses there. “I love you too,” Gabe mumbled against his skin. “I love you like a shit ton. I’m so lucky.”

“Mmmhm,” Jack hummed in response, running the tips of his fingers through the curls at the nape of Gabe’s neck. With a sigh Gabe relaxed on top of him, head on his heart. They lay there for long enough that Jack thought he might fall asleep, sticky as he was. But Gabe reluctantly climbed off eventually and headed towards the bathroom. 

Jack sat up, reaching for his holoscreen with his free hand and flicking through the messages. He could manage to do some more work tonight. “Are you tired babe?” he called to Gabe. “If you don’t want to go to sleep right away you should eat with me.” 

“Eat what?” Gabe asked suspiciously as he came out of the bathroom, tossing a damp towel to Jack and pulling his top drawer open. He plucked out a pair of sweatpants for himself and some shorts, which he also threw at Jack. 

“Um, I kinda want some of my yogurt. But you can have whatever is in the fridge, there’s sandwich stuff and leftovers...probably.” He wiped himself off and tugged on the shorts. “I know you didn’t eat when you got here.”

“Yeah yeah, I’m predictable,” Gabe muttered on his way out the door. Jack watched him go. His ass looked good in those pants.

When Gabe returned in record time, sandwich on one hand and yogurt in the other, Jack was already knee-deep in work. His projections jostled as Gabe flopped down onto the bed, cutting right through them. “The fuck you have so much shit to do for,” he asked with a full mouth, pressing the yogurt container to Jack’s bare leg. 

Jack held back a yelp. “That’s cold, asshole.” He took the yogurt and closed out of several frames. He didn’t really need to do all of it now. “Did Jesse go to his appointment with Angela before you guys left?”

Gabe grunted. “I told him to. Three times. I’m pretty sure he did. He better have. Why, does it say he didn’t?”

“I haven’t pulled it up yet. Just figured I’d ask. Hopefully third time’s the charm.”

McCree was anxious about his doctor's appointments and also rather forgetful. Jack knew Gabe worried about the younger man but wasn't much better at remembering, so he’d been sending friendly reminders. It was the least he could do. 

“Speaking of Jesse,” Gabe started and then cleared his throat awkwardly. “I did a dumb thing.”

Jack raised an eyebrow. ‘Dumb’ wasn’t usually a word in Gabe’s vocabulary. And concerning Jesse...well. A few scenarios flitted themselves through Jack’s mind but he dismissed them. There wasn't anything he thought the two of them capable of that he would be upset about. They were both too self-controlled. And, Jack thought amusedly to himself, oblivious of each other.

Jesse was painfully obvious in his infatuation, as respectful as he was. But Gabe seemed to be blissfully unaware that it meant anything, as close as the two of them were. Jack had contemplated all this before, never feeling pressed to do anything about it. He certainly didn't mind Jesse’s crush, if anything completely understood it. He also found it completely reasonable that even if Gabe didn't know it, he loved Jesse too. Shit happens.

“Oh?” He responded simply. Gabe winced. 

“I accidentally sent that message to him earlier. The one I sent you. About fucking.”

Jack grinned, resisting the urge to laugh. Sometimes his own lack of jealousy astounded even him. “What did he say?”

“Well that's the thing. I can't tell if he was being a smart-ass or if I got some kind of confession,” Gabe said, a look of genuine conflict crossing his face. 

Well that was an interesting development. Jack wondered if Jesse ever would let something slip. “Well, what did he say?”

Gabe flicked his comm on and read the message out. 

“What the hell is that supposed to mean, ‘not that I’d be opposed’!?”

Jack knew what it meant. But it was well crafted, easily mistaken for the cowboy’s normal teasing banter. Or it would be easily mistaken if it was said to anyone else. But this was Gabe, and Jesse was a lot more careful with him. Usually. 

“There's an easy way to find out,” Jack said and held out his hand. Gabe squinted at him but handed the phone over. 

Jack quickly typed out the short message, hesitating before sending it. Either Jesse would take the bait or he would back down. This could change things. 

Jack was willing to change things. Or rather...he was ready to tip over the edge something that had been brewing potential for a long time and was only going to come into being through his orchestration. He knew he had Gabe and would always have Gabe. Outside of that? He was flexible. 

He sent the message. To his surprise, Jesse responded quickly. Gabe took a nervous bite of his sandwich when the comm pinged. 

“Hmm. That's what I thought,” Jack mused. Gabe frowned and shoved at his knee. 

“Stop being so damned cryptic and explain to me what's going on. What do you know that I don’t know?”

Jack plucked the sandwich from his hand and put it on the bedside table. Gabe made an offended noise but then settled, understanding. “Gabe, are you aware that Jesse is totally smitten with you?”

Gabe blinked. “What?”

Jack squinted. “New question, are you aware that you're totally smitten with Jesse?”

Now Gabe scowled. “I wouldn't put it that way! He’s...we’re...that's not an option, Jack! What the hell? He's a...uh,”

“Friend? Buddy? Employee?” Jack prompted. Gabe's face fell. They both knew none of those words sounded right. Jesse was too special. Even to Jack he was more special than that, somehow. Something they had never put a name to. 

“No,” Gabe conceded with a sigh. “I love the fuck out of Jesse.” His face grew frustrated again and Jack felt the smallest bit sorry for forcing him to think about all this. “But that doesn't mean we’re anything! Because you're _it_ for me, Jack! He knows that, I know that. There's no need to get into it!”

Jack bit his lip, reaching out to run his fingers through the curls falling over Gabe’s forehead. “What if I said I wanted to get into it?”

The sharp breath Gabe took in at that was telling. He was silent for a while, Jack could see him turning things over in his mind. Truthfully, Jack couldn't really read Gabe’s thoughts. He didn't know how much his husband had or hadn't thought of this already, wasn't quite sure how much of a realization this was. 

“I don’t want it to only be a sex thing,” Gabe started, finally. Carefully. “If that's...all you want then I would rather leave it alone.” 

“It doesn't have to be about me,” Jack said. “I want you to be happy.”

“Bullshit,” Gabe threw back. “Of course it's going to be about you. If he gets me he's getting you, that's the bottom line. Don't you go all selfless on me, Morrison. Do you really want this?”

Did Jack really want this? He thought about how Gabe had been the first time Jesse had to spend the night in the medbay, how out of his mind with worry he had been. How the relief had rushed so obviously and completely over him when the kid woke up. The same way he’d looked at Jack’s bedside years ago, in SEP. If someone else could make Gabe smile like Jesse did, who was Jack to keep the joy that Gabe was away from him. It gave him a content satisfaction when Gabe was happy. In his mind this was a win-win situation. 

Plus, Jesse was cute and bright and talented, brought life to the party. Jack was certainly not opposed to the benefits the situation would bring. 

There was no getting over that it was...pretty huge. If somebody misstepped, there could be a lot of hurt. The last thing he wanted was for Gabe to get hurt, and he wasn’t keen on hurting Jesse either. He would. If it came down to that, if there was any threat to what was Jack’s. But there wasn’t any easy way out of this. He was backing himself into an ideological corner and it was frankly terrifying.

 _But_...Jack took a deep breath through the anxiety suddenly swirling in his stomach. But he trusted the person he was letting stand in front of him. With his life, and with his love. Gabe had a big heart. 

“Yes,” he said firmly. “I want to at least try. And I’m not going to go back on it, if that’s what you’re worried about. If we’re not idiots about it, we can make this work.”

Gabe stared at him for the third time that night, just looking at him, seeing him. This time though... he was completely present, eyes bright. “Holy shit,” he whispered after a moment. Then he sat up, quickly. “Holy shit. I’m not going to lie, now that I’m letting myself think about this, I’m really... _fuck,_ ” he ended, breathlessly.

Jack couldn’t help but grin, as shaky as he was. He could only imagine how Gabe must feel, and he was pretty delighted with himself for making it happen. 

That’s how they found themselves in Jesse’s bedroom two weeks later, snickering to themselves for being so dramatic. But they had to. Jack isn’t quite sure who’s idea it was, only that it was a hilarious one. He was pretty excited to see Jesse’s face. Among...other things. 

At first they were just going to wait it out, but Gabe had been nervous. “What if we scare him off, Jack? What if this was a stupid idea? What if you were super wrong and he doesn’t even want me like that? Was this a dumb way to start this?” 

As soon as he’d started pacing, Jack had to take action. He did what he usually did when Gabe was restless. Tugged him to the bed and occupied his mind. 

“Look,” Jack soothed as he slipped his hands into the back of Gabe’s jeans. “Give Jesse a little credit. Even if he doesn’t want to do our crazy thing with us, I’m 99 percent sure he’ll want to sleep with us. Have you _met_ him?” 

“But I don’t _want_ to just sleep with him,” Gabe complained. “You got me all excited, for two damn weeks, and now--”

“Shh,” Jack muttered against his lips. “He loves you, Gabe, trust me. I know the signs. Now play it cool. We're gonna have some fun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ONCE AGAIN, I hope I managed to make this at least semi-realistic. Semi being the keyword here, we all know Jack Morrison is being an angel. Would be DELIGHTED TO HEAR Y'ALLS THOUGHTS.
> 
> @squeebop that’s my twitter! 
> 
> (Thank you Kasita for being my Jack-whisperer.)  
> (Important note: Gabe did get to finish his sandwich)  
> (Other important note the title is from Someone New by Hozier and boy do I love that song you should look it up)


	4. I'ma take it slow just as fast as I can

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I'm dying to treat you special,” Gabe said, his voice suddenly tinted with want. 
> 
> Jesse’s breath caught in his chest. “Don't you do this," he begged. "You start talkin’ sweet to me I'm not gonna want you to stop.”

Jesse was on Gabe’s roster for a longer mission tomorrow and he was nervous. Excited, his mind whirling with unrealistic expectations, because he loved to be out in the field especially at Gabe’s back. And with these new permissions who knew what they might get up to. But nervous because he wasn’t sure how to act, really. Hadn’t completely got the chance to figure it out, wasn’t sure if anyone should or could know, wasn’t sure how much of himself Gabe wanted. 

This...relationship, whatever it was, had only existed for a few weeks, so Jesse reassured himself that his tentative feelings were normal. And it wasn’t exactly a quick burn either, what with Jack and Gabriel giving him space both purposefully and just because they were all so busy, tired, whatever. 

But Jesse didn’t want space. He was craving more time alone with them, desperately wanting to explore this new opportunity. He felt like he had only had a taste and now he needed to drink until he was full, wouldn’t be satisfied until he had. 

Gabe especially was scarce, life keeping him away. Jesse had crawled back to their bed twice since the first time but Jack had been alone there both times, Gabe off running night-ops. It almost hurt, how much Jesse _wanted._ Every fleeting, rushed kiss Gabe stole almost made it worse. 

Curling up against Jack’s side while the strike-commander worked was...helpful. Jesse was thankful for the now-comforting presence. “Crazy how you can miss someone who’s just a building over, huh?” Jack had muttered to him the second night, surely feeling the disappointment radiating off of Jesse, who simply sighed in response. “Don’t worry,” Jack soothed. “He’ll make time for you, soon. It’ll be worth it.” Then he chuckled. “You’ll probably get some before I do, at this point.”

Jesse had peered up at him then, still marveling at the fact that Jack was the reason he was here in the first place. “With all due respect, I still kinda can’t believe this was your idea,” Jesse said quietly. “Why let me have this...when he could be all yours?”

A smile tugged at Jack’s lips. What he said next made Jesse’s heart beat faster, loud in his ears. “Part of him was already yours. Sex or romance aside, you had a place in his heart.” 

Jesse was quiet for a moment, treasuring this bit of information. Then he furrowed his eyebrows and opened his mouth to ask another question. Before he could, Jack cut him off knowingly. “As for letting him have more? I knew how happy he would be, getting something he didn’t even consider because he thought he couldn’t have. You should have seen his face.” Jack looked far away for a second and then continued. “Besides, you can give him...things I can’t. You can be there when I’m not. And he deserves _everything.”_

“Dang,” Jesse said plainly, tucking away this piece of information. Jack’s opinions of himself were beginning to be something Jesse felt like he needed to worry about. “Okay. Guess that’s one thing we can agree on wholeheartedly.”

“Yeah.” Jack tightened the arm he had thrown around Jesse’s shoulders and leaned over to press a kiss to the top of his head. 

Jesse sucked in a breath and then let it out slow. As antsy as he was about Gabriel, this was nice. Real nice, to be held and loved on and have a place to be and not be alone. He felt real damn lucky. 

Jack hummed suddenly and flicked off his holoscreen. He took his arm back and Jesse sat up. “Why don’t we get some sleep. You’re shipping out at 06:00 tomorrow.”

Jesse crinkled his nose. “It’s only ten.” 

Jack raised an eyebrow as he slid under the covers and then lifted them in clear invitation. As if on cue a yawn threatened to expose Jesse and reluctantly he let it, climbing under the blanket and curling up in front of Jack. It was surreal to look up and see those blue eyes so close to his. Jack blinked and smiled lazily, sliding an arm over Jesse’s waist. “You’ve got cute freckles, cowboy,” he murmured. 

Jesse lowered his gaze, blushing slightly. “Glad you think so.”

Jack’s eyes slipped shut and Jesse knew he would be asleep within moments. “Thank you,” he said hurriedly. 

Jack opened his eyes again and squinted. “About the freckles?

“N-no,” Jesse stuttered. “For, um...for givin’ me a chance. I sure as hell don’t deserve it but no way I’m gonna let it go.”

“Oh,” Jack said and closed his eyes again. “Well. I didn’t deserve it either but here we are.”

Jesse didn’t know how to respond to that. He knew by the time he’d formulated an answer Jack would be asleep so he just didn’t, letting his own eyes drift closed. 

The next morning Jesse woke to a loud rock song that he didn’t know, with Gabe wrapped around him and the smell of coffee drifting in through the door. As soon as he realized who was holding him he twisted, rolling over and nuzzling into Gabe’s chest. Gabe groaned and stirred awake, his arms tightening around Jesse and then relaxing. “Hey Jess,” he mumbled and suddenly the very last thing Jesse wanted to do was leave the bed.

“The fuck is this music playin’ for?” Jesse grumbled back. 

Gabe sighed, then let out a loud _“Ugh”_ and flopped over, reaching for the bedside table. Jesse whined at the loss of contact as Gabe fumbled with his comm and the music switched off. Then he stayed in that position, stretched out on his back. Jesse petulantly climbed on top of him, laying on his chest. “You’re heavy,” Gabe rumbled and flopped a lazy hand onto the small of his back. 

Then Jack spoke loudly from the kitchen. “Gabriel, I hope you didn’t press the snooze button. It’s four-thirty.”

“Fucking ungodly time,” both Jesse and Gabe muttered at the same time. Jesse picked his head up and squinted at Gabe who squinted back. Then he snorted and Jesse cracked up, rolling off as he laughed. “You owe me a coke,” he snickered. 

“I’ll get you a fucking Fanta, pendejo,” Gabe said and swatted at him as he sat up, rubbing at his eyes. Jesse watched, rapt as Gabe yawned and stretched and ran a hand through his messy curls. 

“Yer damn pretty in the morning,” Jesse let himself say, feeling a little star struck. Gabe shot him a grumpy but fond look. 

“Shut the hell up, I look like shit on wheels,” he grumbled and threw his legs over the side of the bed. “Jack? Is there food?”

“You expect me to just cook breakfast for your two lazy asses?” Jack threw back cheekily. 

Gabe wandered out the door and Jesse rolled off the bed, following rather meekly. Usually when he woke up both of them were up and gone; this domesticity was new and he felt a little out of place. A cursory glance around the room before he left settled his nerves though. His boots were by the door and his hat hanging off of a bedpost, right next to Jack’s suit jacket and one of Gabe’s ancient band tees… and that didn’t feel out of place. He sucked in a deep breath and continued on his way, smiling a little to himself.

“Yeah, there’s food,” Jack continued as they entered the kitchen, waving at the stove. He was sitting at the table fully dressed, fancy blue coat on the back of his chair, drinking coffee.

“Hell yes,” Gabe said in the least enthusiastic voice possible, already grabbing plates from the cupboard. So he was not a morning person, Jesse observed with amusement.

Jack looked up from where he was scribbling something on a napkin. “Jesse, you can use the shower if you need?”

“Oh! Uh…” Jesse paused awkwardly. “I didn’t--my clothes--” he gestured towards the door. “Didn’t bring any shit.” 

Jack grinned. “Lucky for you I wash all the laundry that ends up on my floor. I think there’s a whole outfit and a half of yours here somewhere.”

Gabe coughed and both of them looked over at him. He looked back, a little surprised, mouth full of eggs. “A half? You two have been busy.”

“Nah, think you’ve been the busy one,” Jesse said and then regretted it when Gabe frowned mournfully down at his plate. 

“Yeah, I know. ‘M sorry I haven’t been around, Jess.”

Jesse felt a pang of something shoot through him. “No, no I’m sorry, I know how it is. You’ve been real focused on that Schindler mission. I should be the one apologizin’ for being useless this week.”

Before Gabe could respond, Jack interrupted. “Alright you idiots, stop apologizing. Life happens.” He held an arm out and Gabe stepped forward, leaning over to rest his cheek on top of Jack’s head, still chewing. Jack hugged his legs. ”You’re gonna be together for three whole days. Kicking ass and taking names, romantic shit. Jesse, go take a shower.”

Gabe perked up at the mention of a shower and Jack laughed loudly, tugging him closer to prevent him from leaving. “No, Gabe, fuck you. You’ve got an hour and ten minutes before wheels up.” 

Jesse stopped and squinted at them, confused. Jack raised an eyebrow. “Showering together doesn’t save time,” he said in explanation. _Oh._

Grinning, Jesse turned and headed to the bathroom. “I suppose you would know, sir,” he muttered and heard Gabe chuckle as he left the room. 

They were out the door in record time, both with full stomachs and a kiss -- more than one kiss -- from the strike-commander for good luck. Jesse split from Gabe and went to his quarters to quickly pack his shit. Then he headed to the transport, arriving a whole 15 minutes early. Two other members of the team were already there, Valdez and Rowe. 

Rowe shot Jesse a surprised glance when he strutted up to the plane. “You’re never even on time, McCree, how the fuck are you early?”

Jesse grinned. “I dunno, just had a good reason to wake up this mornin’ I guess.”

The two agents exchanged glances. “I guess if shooting shit like usual is a good reason,” Valdez muttered. 

Gabe appeared 5 minutes before wheels up, as usual, ducking in the door of the plane with two duffels and a case. “Jess, take this,” he said and handed Jesse the case -- a sniper rifle, Jesse realized after glancing at it. Raising his eyebrows in surprise at Gabe’s use of the nickname in public Jesse shot a glance around. No one had reacted at all. _Don’t be so paranoid, Jesse._

Satisfied, he looked up at Gabe and nodded. “You want me in the sky, then?”

“Tennison is out of commission, got his appendix out or some-fuck,” Gabe responded, throwing his bags in the overhead. Then he sat heavily in the seat beside Jesse and lowered his voice. “And you’re the better shot, anyways. Don’t tell anyone.”

Jesse rolled his eyes and leaned closer to mutter back. “You fucking know it’s only because Ana got her magic hands on me.”

Gabe snickered and leaned in, his head brushing the brim of Jesse’s hat and cupped his hand around Jesse’s ear. “I’m gonna get my magic hands on you later,” he whispered. Jesse’s eyes widened. Immediately flushing red, he elbowed Gabe gently and looked around the plane again. Still, no one was paying a lick of attention, the four other agents chatting animatedly or engrossed in whatever they were doing. Rowe was already snoring.

A realization dawned on Jesse as he took in the whole situation. The realization that really nothing had changed. 

Well -- no, everything had changed. But it wasn’t like he and Gabe didn’t already hang out in their own little corner when they were together, carrying on and giggling like fools. _No wonder Jack knew before we did, goddamn. We’ve always been fucking obnoxious._

Gabe broke him from his reverie by gently elbowing him back and whispering, concern tinting his voice. “Hey, if you’re uncomfortable with anything, tell me. Just--” he paused and Jesse met his eye, quietly waiting for him to continue. “You’re not doing anything wrong,” he said after a beat. “Keep that in mind.” 

Jesse smiled brightly in return, appreciating the reassurance immensely. “You’re not makin’ me uncomfortable. Just figure I shouldn’t rub it in everyone’s faces that I’ve hit the fucking jackpot in the way of sexy boyfriends.”

The concern on Gabe’s face was replaced with a slow grin. “You’re somethin’ else, Jesse McCree.” He turned to sit right in his seat, leaning his head back against the wall. Jesse resisted the urge to rest on his shoulder, instead letting his knee fall to the side and press against Gabe’s thigh. It would be good enough for now.

Gabe briefed him quickly on his updated role in the mission and reminded everyone of the objective before they touched down. Things moved quickly once they were on site, Jesse branching off from the group to take his place. There was a convenient seven-story under construction across the way from the target building and he had perfect sights, an easy way out and even eyes on the alley Gabe and Valdez would be exiting from if all went well. 

This one was going to be a waiting game. There was only a timeframe, nothing more specific and so they had to be patient. The rest of the guys were split in two groups, each probably finding their own ways to pass the time. Too quickly Jesse felt jealousy stirring in him, wondering what Gabe was doing. Probably double-checking everything, to Valdez’s disappointment. But at least he had company, Jesse thought bitterly.  
He hated being alone up here. 

At the half hour mark Gabe sounded in his ear. The way it made Jesse’s heart jump was almost shameful. “Check-in, McCree.”

“All normal, sir,” he responded. Half-heartedly he hoped for a response back but didn't get one. He settled back into watching and waiting. 

Forty-five minutes crawled by. Jesse dug out some paper and made 32 tiny origami frogs. Gabe checked in again, the same as before. 

After another forty-five minutes, Jesse had double the frogs, was out of paper and feeling the quiet starting to eat at him. This was the real reason he wasn't Gabe’s first choice sniper. He was too restless. God forbid he have to stay up here all day. 

Impulsively he clicked on his comm. “Hey fellas, why did the scarecrow get a promotion?”

There was a collective groan from everyone nice enough to not outright ignore him and Jesse grinned. “Because he was outstanding in his field! Get it?”

“Better than your last one,” someone muttered dryly and then the voice Jesse was listening for interjected. 

“Already? It's only been two hours,” Gabe said, amusement in his voice. 

“You know me, Jefe. I'm all outta paper.”

The line buzzed softly for a moment and then beeped. “Should have brought more paper, sweetheart,” Gabe said fondly. “We’re on a secure line. I sent Valdez to get me coffee. He was pissed about it.”

Warmth bloomed in Jesse’s chest at the use of the nickname and he adjusted, making sure his leg wouldn't fall asleep. “You didn't warn me. Lucky I brought anything at all. You're really unconcerned enough about this target that you're letting him get coffee? What the fuck?”

Gabe sighed. “According to his last change of plans, he's not supposed to be moving for another hour. And I don't really want coffee. Just wanted to talk to you.”

“You’re sweet,” Jesse teased but he couldn't hide the fact that he meant it. “It's damn lonely up here.”

“Yeah. I'm sorry, I had short notice and I don't trust anyone more than you to do this job.”

“Jack said we better stop apologizing for shit we can't help, and he's right,” Jesse responded. “Besides, you ain't obligated to treat me special.”

Gabe cursed under his breath and for a moment Jesse thought something was wrong. 

“I'm dying to treat you special,” Gabe said, his voice suddenly tinted with want. Jesse’s breath caught in his chest. 

“Gabe,” he begged. “Don't you do this. You start talkin’ sweet to me I'm not gonna want you to stop.”

There was a pause and then a shaky breath. “I feel like a fucking teenager again,” Gabe mumbled. “You're distracting as hell.”

Jesse snorted. “It's not like you to get your mind off the mission, Gabe. ‘S this gonna be an issue?”

“No,” Gabe growled. “I'm not distracted _that_ much.”

“Sure, okay,” Jesse teased. 

“And I'm a good fucking multitasker, okay?” Gabe shot back. Jesse raised an eyebrow, a titillating thought coming to mind. 

“What, did you and Jack get into all kinds of trouble back in the day?”

Jesse could hear the grin in Gabe’s voice when he responded. “You can fucking bet we did. Lemme tell you about this time in Mexico…”

Gabe rattled off stories into Jesse’s ear for the next hour. When Valdez returned, he switched back onto the main channel with a gruff “You guys wanna hear some war stories?” The team responded with a unanimous yes and so he continued, toning down the Jack Morrison content. 

Jesse listened happily, interjecting occasionally, having a much easier time paying attention to his scope. At the time the target was supposed to move, Gabe cut off abruptly. “Check-in, Jesse.”

Jesse already had eyes on the man through the window. “He's not moving yet boss. I won't take my eye off him till he does.”

Gabe threw out orders to the rest of the group, everyone immediately switching to alertness. 

Everything went beautifully when the target finally left his office. Rowe and Gleeson successfully intercepted him halfway through the information drop, Gabe whipped out his Overwatch credentials and handed him and his contact over to local police. Not after he collected the information for Blackwatch use though, stuffing the small drive he had confiscated into his pocket. No one tried to run, no one had threatening backup, and Jesse didn't have to do a damn thing. Mission wildly successful. 

Of course there was more to do tomorrow but not bad for a day's work. 

To everyone's delight, Gabe passed on the news that they were up in a motel for the night. “Partner up, we get three rooms. Gleeson, you're in charge of the money and the story if the need arises. Pack up your tac gear, pretend we’re on a road trip to Amsterdam or some shit. We’ve got a van and everything.”

He paused. After a beat too long everyone got the hint and chimed in with a chorus of “Thanks, boss.” 

Jesse walked around the corner to where the vehicle was hidden just in time to see Gabe grin at everyone and cross his arms proudly. “You’re welcome, squad. I know I’m the best for giving you your own beds. If tomorrow goes as well as today did, maybe I’ll even get you all Big Macs on the way home.”

“You’re so-oo generous, oh fearless leader,” Jesse called in a sugary voice and Gabe turned around, eyes glinting with mischief. He flicked at the brim of Jesse’s hat when he got close enough but Jesse was prepared, reaching up to hold it onto his head.

“Alright, everyone in,” Gabe ordered, turning back to the small group. “Who wants to drive? Anyone but Jesse, please, he goes too fucking slow.”

“I’m pretty sure, actually, that you go too fucking fast,” Jesse sassed back, climbing into the first row of seats. Gabe got shotgun. Obviously. 

When they got to the motel they had to drag Gleeson away because she wouldn’t stop flirting with the brunette girl at the front desk. “Why did I put you in charge, again?” Gabe muttered as they headed down the hall and she blushed, grinning. 

“Bet she gets off soon, you should kick Rowe out and invite her back to yours,” Jesse joked and nudged her with an elbow. 

“No fuckin way!” Rowe protested at the same time that Gabe said “No fraternizing during work, you fuckers.”

They split at the end of the hallway, the key Gabe had directing he and Jesse in the opposite direction from the other four. It occurred to Jesse that no one had even questioned he and Gabe rooming together and he laughed about it, this time. 

Gabe stopped in front of their door and shot a suspicious look at him as he swiped the key. “What's so funny?”

Deciding not to share, Jesse smirked and said “No fraternization, huh?” 

Gabe pushed open the door and walked in, dropping his bags. Jesse threw his nearby also and went to toe off his boots, shutting the door. 

Before he could bend down though, Gabe was on him, crowding him against the door. A desperate noise escaped Jesse’s throat as their lips met, _finally,_ sloppy and with a clash of teeth. Gabe wrapped both arms around his waist and pulled him close. Jesse let himself be pulled onto his tiptoes, arching up into Gabe, throwing his own arms around Gabe’s neck. He felt his hat slip off his head. He ignored it.

“Fuck,” he gasped into Gabe’s mouth, already kissed utterly breathless. 

“Yeah?” Gabe responded, pulling back to nose against Jesse’s jaw and lick down his neck.

“Want you so bad,” Jesse gasped, fisting his hand in Gabe’s hair and pulling his head back up. “Please don’t stop kissing me. I don’t ever wanna stop kissin’ you.”

Gabe looked at him for a second, pupils already blown wide. Jesse looked back, breathing heavy. Then Gabe swooped back in, licking into Jesse’s mouth hungrily. Once again, Jesse found himself lifted effortlessly off the ground, Gabe hoisting him up and holding him securely above his hips. Jesse wrapped his legs around Gabe’s middle, crossing his ankles, gripping at Gabe’s shoulders and not breaking the kiss. 

Somehow Gabe managed to walk them to one of the beds without incident, leaning over and putting Jesse gently down. Or rather, trying to put him down--Jesse clung to him, keeping him from sitting back up. So Gabe indulged him, pressing close, making soft sounds in the back of his throat as he let Jesse tire himself out with kissing. Once he was sure Gabe wasn’t going anywhere Jesse uncrossed his legs, letting his knees fall open and sliding his hands up to card through Gabe’s hair. 

Gabe slid a warm palm under Jesse’s shirt, pushing it up and sliding over the flat planes of his stomach. Jesse pulled back with a sharp breath. “Off,” he said, tugging at Gabe’s hoodie. “Wanna touch.”

Sitting up, Gabe smoothly tugged off the sweatshirt and his shirt in one go. Jesse’s hands were on him immediately, grabbing at his hips. But Gabe reached down and wrapped a hand around each of Jesse’s wrists, pulling them off. Then he lifted Jesse’s arms over his head and pressed them to the bed, holding tightly. Jesse whined and wriggled, but Gabe didn’t give him an inch. 

“Look at you,” Gabe said quietly, almost like he was talking to himself. Jesse’s breath caught in his throat and his cock throbbed. “I’ve waited so fucking long to see this again.”

Jesse bucked his hips up, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. “Don’t just look,” he pleaded. 

“Don’t move your hands,” Gabe warned before letting Jesse’s wrists go. He rolled Jesse’s shirt up and off as Jesse lifted himself off the mattress best he could to help. He paused before he pulled it off completely and Jesse knew he was thinking of leaving it around his wrists, keeping them there. 

“Please let me touch, Gabe, I need it, need you,” Jesse babbled. “You can tie me up as pretty as you like next time, just let me--”

 _“Dios_ you’re needy, fuck,” Gabe said, and left it there anyways. “Be patient. You can touch once I get all your damn clothes off.”

Jesse pouted but obediently left his hands where they were. Gabe closed his eyes and took in a deep breath as he slid his hands down Jesse’s sides. Jesse shivered. “Whatcha thinkin’?” he whispered.

“About how gorgeous you’d look all tied up,” Gabe said roughly, opening his eyes again and Jesse sucked in a shuddering breath. He sat back on his heels and started to tug off Jesse’s boots, still looking down at him like he couldn’t look away.

“Live in the moment, you kinky fucker,” Jesse scolded, but there was no bite to his words, the idea was admittedly distracting. Gabe finished with his boots, crawling back up. “You gotta make-- _hell,”_ He licked a long stripe up Jesse’s sternum and Jesse stuttered. “Gotta m-make sweet goddamn love to me first.”

“Yeah yeah,” Gabe whispered against Jesse’s skin, nipping at his collarbone and licking up his neck. He smoothly undid Jesse’s belt and the button on his jeans. “I’m getting there.”

“I been patient long enough,” Jesse mumbled, lifting his hips so Gabe could tug his jeans down and then kicking them off. 

“Mmhm,” Gabe hummed, sucking the lobe of Jesse’s ear into his mouth. 

“Hh-aa...wanted you so bad, every...uhh,” Jesse’s train of thought completely derailed as Gabe wrapped a hand around his aching cock, not moving just putting steady pressure. He whined and bucked into it. “Fuck, I’m naked now, can I--”

“Yeah,” Gabe cut him off and Jesse immediately wriggled his hands free of the shirt, skating over Gabe’s shoulders and then gripping his upper arms. 

“But,” Gabe continued, taking his hands away completely. Jesse made a noise of frustration. 

“But what?”

“But the lube is in my bag.”

“Ughh, fine,” Jesse bemoaned, letting go and Gabe grinned sheepishly down at him before climbing off. It was almost worth it to watch Gabe walk across the room, jeans low on his swinging hips. And then watch him bend over…

“Jesse, my eyes are up here.” Gabe said and Jesse blushed, eyes snapping up.

“You ain’t even lookin’ at me, you terror. How do you know what I’m lookin’ at?”

Gabe found what he was looking for and straightened up, smirking as he turned. “You’re predictable.”

Jesse stuck his tongue out and then sat up on his knees, scooting over to meet Gabe at the edge of the bed. As soon as he was in reach Jesse hooked fingers into his belt loops and pulled him close, biting his lip as he smiled up at him. Gabe raised an eyebrow but didn’t say a word as Jesse undid his fly and then slipped hands around, pushing the pants down as he grabbed a handful of his ass. 

“You’re a little shit,” Gabe mumbled, both hands drifting up to tangle in Jesse’s hair as Jesse leaned forward, pressing wet open-mouthed kisses to his ribs and over his chest.  
“Unapologetically, darlin’,” Jesse said into Gabe’s shoulder. “Can your pants be off now?”

“If you insist.”

Gabe tugged himself away and finished stripping, stepping gracefully out of his jeans and leaving them on the ground. Jesse looked down shamelessly at his cock as it bobbed free, licking his lips without even thinking about it. Gabe made a choked noise and Jesse looked up, quickly. “What?”

Gabe was fighting back a smile as he stepped back into Jesse’s space and onto the bed, forcing Jesse to lean back. “You and Jack,” he shook his head, grinning. “And your fucking oral fixations.”

Jesse’s mouth watered at the mention of it and he worked his jaw, sucking in a slow breath. _“Fuck,”_ he muttered. “Now you’ve done it.”

Gabe tugged Jesse’s feet out from under him so he was back to being flat on his back. Then teasingly he scooted up so he was straddling Jesse’s chest. Jesse’s eyes nearly crossed as he watched Gabe’s cock bob in front of his face. “What did I do?” Gabe asked, fake-innocent. 

_“God,”_ Jesse moaned and let his head fall back on the bed. “Fuck my face, _please.”_

“I thought you wanted me to fuck you elsewhere,” Gabe teased. 

“I can prep myself,” Jesse mumbled. 

“What was that?”

“I’ll get ready for you if you let me suck your cock,” Jesse said, louder, even though he knew Gabe had heard him the first time. 

Gabe cursed, scooting back and leaning down to suck a hickey into the tender skin under Jesse’s jaw. Jesse hissed and writhed. “Is that a yes?” He gasped and hit Gabe’s shoulder gently like he was tapping out. “Get offa me and gimme the lube.”

Gabe moved to the side, and Jesse scrambled up as soon as he was free. “Up against the headboard, darlin’” he prompted.

“You done this before, vaquero?” Gabe asked sincerely as he obeyed.

Jesse snorted, popping the cap of the lube and crawling in between Gabe’s legs, nudging his knees apart. “Not in this particular context, no.”

Gabe watched quietly as Jesse shifted and reached behind himself, pushing two fingers in straight away. The expression on Gabe’s face was enough to make Jesse’s breath hitch, soft and open and _wanting._ “You like what you see?” Jesse asked quietly and Gabe’s eyes flicked up to meet his. 

“You’re fucking gorgeous, Jesse.” 

Gabe’s hands were fisted in the sheets at his sides, and his thighs shook minutely when Jesse bent over and sucked the tip of his cock into his mouth. Jesse let his eyes fall closed, focusing only vaguely on working himself open. The heady taste of Gabe on his tongue was much more worthy of his attention. _He_ was the reason Gabe was making those soft broken sounds and _fuck_ if that wasn’t _everything._

Before Jesse could work up to complaining about the lack of Gabe’s hands on him there was a grip on the back of his neck and a soft brush against his face. Purposefully he pushed Gabe’s cock into the cheek under his hand, letting him feel the bump of it. 

“Hell,” Gabe hissed out and his hips jerked. Caught slightly off-guard Jesse choked slightly at the bump against the back of his throat but it sent a thrill through him at the same time and he moaned. Pulling off, he tried to look up but his bangs were in his eyes, both hands were busy and he couldn’t push them away. 

Quickly Gabe did it for him, gently holding his hair back. “Let me have it,” Jesse said breathlessly as soon as he could see Gabe. “Just for a little while, please, want to choke on it.” 

“Mierda, yeah, okay,” Gabe muttered and the grip on Jesse’s hair tightened, pulling him back down. As he pushed in, Jesse twisted a third finger into himself. He whimpered as he swallowed around Gabe’s length, taking him as far as he could. “I’ll give you anything you want,” Gabe said roughly and then he was moving, setting a slow, rolling pace. 

Jesse groaned and writhed a little against the air, achingly hard from it all and unable to reach deep enough into himself for any relief. At the noise, Gabe moaned and thrust sharply. “God, look at you, you love this so much. Will never not be amazing how much you and...and Jackie fucking love this.”

Jesse hummed happily, tucking away that information for future use. The mention of Jack’s name sent pleasant butterflies through his stomach; the memory of the perfect desperate noises he had made doing this same thing flashed through his mind. Gabe wasn’t nearly as vocal, but the hitching breaths and occasional quiet moans were equally as lovely. 

When Gabe finally slowed and tugged him off Jesse went easy, pliant and so far gone and ready for more. He let his fingers slip out of himself and felt a hand at the small of his back. “You gon’ fuck me now?” he mumbled as he sat up and Gabe pulled him closer. 

“Yeah,” Gabe whispered and then kissed him, slipping a hand up to cradle his face. Jesse nuzzled into it and kissed back, slow and sweet. He let Gabe maneuver him down and onto his back as they kissed, slip a pillow under his hips and a hand between his legs. 

The click of the lube bottle sounded loud in the room. Gabe easily pressed two slick fingers in and Jesse sighed, pushing down against it, moving his hips in slow little circles. When Gabe crooked them up and pressed firmly against that sweet spot Jesse threw his head back, whining softly in the back of his throat. “Come on,” he said quietly as Gabe began sucking a new hickey above his collarbone. “‘M more than ready.”

“Mmkay,” Gabe hummed and pulled his fingers out. When he lined himself up Jesse closed his eyes and fumbled for Gabe’s wrist, gripping it tightly. 

“You look like you’re getting ready for the drop on the rollercoaster,” Gabe teased and Jesse opened one eye to squint at him.

“‘S it not the same thing?” he said and then gasped as Gabe pushed inside. “Holy hell that’s good.”

“Yeah?” Gabe asked, pulling out part way and then sharply thrusting back in, hitting precisely the right spot. Jesse moaned as the pleasure shot up his spine.

 _“Yeah._ Fuck, how’re you so goddamn good at that? Harder.” He wrapped his legs around Gabe’s waist so he could push back against him more easily and Gabe bent down to kiss him again. They wrapped around each other, moving together, stealing the noises from each others mouths. 

Gabe pulled back to catch his breath, pressing their foreheads together. Jesse started babbling again. “Y’feel so good inside me, fill me up so perfect, fuck don’t stop, don’t ever--”

“Jesse,” Gabe cut him off, breathlessly. “I love how you can’t shut up but it really makes me want to kiss you more.”

Jesse blinked up at him, lips parted. With every roll of Gabe’s hips a small sound escaped his throat. “Ha, ah.. _ah,_ why’s that a problem?”

“Well you can’t do both at once, and that’s unfortunate,” Gabe responded, nuzzling against the side of Jesse’s face, pressing small kisses over his cheekbone.

“Mm, well -- _ah,_ pick one then,” Jesse said so Gabe did, leaving his mouth alone to do what it wanted. More praises tumbled from Jesse’s lips as Gabe proceeded to explore as much of his body as he could reach, nibbling and sucking purple marks wherever he saw fit as he fucked him.

Unsurprisingly Jesse caved first, all the attention finally pushing him to the edge. “Fuck, gonna--touch me, please Gabe--”

Gabe had a hand wrapped around his cock before he even finished asking, jacking him quickly and Jesse finally went quiet as he came hard, his mouth falling open and his back arching. 

There was a whispered curse from Gabe and then his hips were stuttering, his head falling forward and a broken moan escaping his throat. Jesse came back to his senses in time to tug Gabe’s head back and catch a glimpse of the way his eyebrows knit together and his jaw went slack. “Lord almighty,” Jesse said quietly. “Ain’t I just the luckiest.”

Gabe more or less collapsed on top of him after that, resting his head on Jesse’s shoulder and mouthing gently, lazily at his neck. Jesse carded fingers softly through his hair. 

Breaking the silence and jumping Jesse slightly, Gabe’s comm started beeping insistently. With a heavy sigh Gabe rolled off and leaned over the side of the bed, searching through his pants pockets. “Oh,” he said softly when he found it and climbed back onto the bed, settling against the pillows and swiping at the accept call button. 

“Hey sunshine,” he said to the screen, a soft smile tugging at his lips. Jesse wiped himself off on the top sheet and then crawled up, nudging his way under Gabe’s arm, curling up against his side. He peered at the screen. There was a shuffling noise from the comm and then Jack’s face popped into frame. His shoulders were still sporting the blue of his coat and his hair was all ruffled, dark smudges under his eyes. 

“Hey!” He said brightly, the tone of his voice not quite matching up with his disheveled appearance. “Hi Jesse!”

Jesse smiled. “Good evenin’, Jack. You’re lookin’ a bit of a mess.”

Jack looked a little bashful and waved his hand. “I fell asleep at my desk. It’s all good, I got a nap.” Gabe made a disapproving noise but Jack kept talking. “You two look pretty messy yourselves. All fucked out.” 

Gabe squeezed Jesse’s shoulder. “We’re pretty great.” His voice softened considerably as he firmly steered the conversation back to Jack. “You should get some sleep. You woke up in the middle of the night last night.”

Jack sighed heavily and ran fingers through his already disastrous hair. “Yeah, I will...soon. Miss you. Both of you.”

“You’re full of shit, it’s only been like 15 hours,” Jesse teased but he felt all kinds of warm inside at the knowledge that Jack had thought of him. 

Gabe chuckled. “Jesse’s full of shit. We miss you too.”

Jack smiled, his exhaustion showing in his eyes. “Fine. I’ll go to sleep. Be safe. I love you.”

“I love you too,” Gabe said fondly. “Sleep well, honey.”

“Gnight, Jack.” Jesse added. With a final tired smile, like sunshine peeking through the clouds, Jack ended the call.

There was a message ping not a minute after he hung up. Then there was a camera shutter noise and Jesse looked up quickly from where he had started tracing circles on Gabe’s stomach, narrowing his eyes.

“He wants a picture,” Gabe said, waving the phone.

“Well you better let me see it first,” Jesse said. “I might look ridiculous.” 

Gabe handed the comm over with a grin and Jesse peered at the screen. There was the top of his head and his arm draped across Gabe’s stomach. A tangle of legs, Gabe’s hand at his elbow. Jesse whistled. “We do look damn nice together, don’t we.”

He handed it back and Gabe presumably sent it because soon there was another ping. “He says, now go the hell to sleep.” Gabe read off the screen. “I want those beautiful bodies home in one piece.”

Jesse flushed as Gabe chuckled. “He’s right. I want you on the ground tomorrow. You should get some rest.”

“And you?” Jesse asked, already knowing the answer. 

“I’ve got to go over things again. Don’t worry, I’ll sleep before midnight.”

Jesse sighed but his eyelids were heavy and Gabriel was warm and there was no arguing with that. “Mmkay. That’s a promise?”

“That’s a promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dang it I love these boys so much. This was so much fun. Kudos for harlequin heroine Jesse McCree?
> 
> PLEASE give me your thoughts DARLINGS!! Also, I am totally up for ideas of adventures they could go on (sexual or otherwise huehuehue) because this whole thing is rather free-form and I'm kind of planning chapters as I go?
> 
> @squeebop that’s my twitter! 
> 
> Thank you Kasita as usual for cheering me on and liripip for being a grammar whiz I luv you guys


	5. Oh Darling, What Have I Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's good to be prepared, Jesse."
> 
> “Mmhm. It’s good to go in guns blazin’, too.”
> 
> “Hmph.” Gabe frowned. _Too damned impulsive. Both of them._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning for some mild violence in this chapter bbs

Gabriel was up for longer than he would care to admit, pouring over the new information he had acquisitioned from the target and applying it to the plan for the next day. The lack of sleep would be no problem. He could go for days if he needed to and still be effective. What didn’t help was Jesse--sweet, sweet Jesse, passed out on his lap, arms thrown around his middle, drooling a little, snuffling and shifting and furrowing his eyebrows as he slept. Gabe kept catching himself staring and had to shake himself off and focus on his work. Jack wasn't that distracting. Jack slept like a dead man. 

This thing with Jesse had undeniably broken Gabe’s concentration in general, though. He’d been a little off since the first time Jack brought it up. He’d get used to it soon. _Maybe._

He looked down at Jesse, watched his chest rise and fall evenly and his eyelashes flutter dark against his cheeks. _Maybe not._

Not like he’d ever ‘gotten used’ to Jack. Gabe would vehemently deny being a hopeless romantic but...he was infatuated still. Had been for years. Sometimes when he looked at Jack the whole world would disappear. God, how was he supposed to even function now, with two of them? 

He could, he would, he had to. Finally he forced himself to stop and get some rest, gently adjusting Jesse who didn’t even stir as Gabe lay down and tugged him close. It took him a long time to fall asleep.

The morning--if you could even call it that, it was 3 AM, the middle of the damn night--prep was rushed but Jesse stole too many kisses anyways. He was quicker at getting ready than Gabriel was, somehow. Despite the sun not even being up. Once he ran out of things to do he hung off of Gabe as he tapped out coordinates and sent details out to the team’s comms, tugging gently on his curls. 

“Don’t you have something to do?” Gabe muttered fondly and Jesse nipped at his ear.  
“Nope. Just waitin’ on your slow ass.”

“It’s good to be prepared, Jesse.”

“Mmhm. It’s good to go in guns blazin’, too.”

“Hmph.” Gabe frowned, remembering too many close calls. “You keep saying that, and I keep saying you’re gonna get yourself killed. I’d rather you not die, please.”

 _Too damned impulsive. Both of them._

Today's agenda was a lot more up Blackwatch’s alley than yesterday's clean cut interception had been. The local authorities weren't aware of the ass-kicking they intended to do because Gabriel needed to bring someone specific in and didn't feel like getting clearance from the government to do it. Plus the motherfuckers running this crime ring deserved to be roughed up. Drug trafficking, forced prostitution, selling fucking _omnic corpses as scrap--_ yeah. Today was going to be a good day. 

The gang was receiving a supply at, unoriginally, a mostly empty building in the warehouse district. This was good; the location provided easy access, plenty of places to hide and far less civies around to get caught in the crossfire. The timing was odd, morning instead of evening but again, Gabe wasn’t complaining. 

The van came in handy again, parked inconspicuously on the other end of the building that took up nearly a whole block itself. He sent a pair of agents around either side and then took Jesse with him in through a back window. There were rafters to hang out in and high shelves which blocked the views of the men on the ground. Jesse made a Batman quip as they crouched up in the shadows and Gabe rolled his eyes.

As predicted there were only a handful of men near the front of the building that Gabe could get eyes on, a few more near the back where they had come in. Rowe quietly relayed that there were several more waiting outside. Total of 12. 

Silently, Gabe began to make his way towards the front. He motioned for Jesse to take care of the three men below them on his command, and then quickly made his way to the other end of the space, the beams of the ceiling making an easy path. Once he was above the group of gangsters, he quickly calculated how to take them down, considering the outcomes and preparing for abnormalities. Five. Piece of cake.

Then he gave the command. Just as Jesse’s first shot sounded Gabe dropped down, landing heavily on a body and hearing the crack of a skull bouncing off the concrete. Whirling around as he stood, he landed two shots, incapacitating one and hitting the gun hand of another. Two down. A big guy without a weapon rushed him and he ducked smoothly, dodging a fist and landing an elbow. A nose crunched under the heel of his palm as he came up and then a blow to the temple finished him off. Three down. By this time the other two had managed to pull out their machine guns but Gabe just dived under the spray and then rolled, throwing out a leg and sweeping one off his feet. A knee to the chin on the way down had his eyes rolling back and so Gabe let him go, only to see the fifth man turn and run as he smoothly rose to his feet.

“Don’t move, asshole!” Gabe barked as he cocked his gun and the last punk--conveniently the one they needed--froze, eyes widening and hands in the air. At the same time, Jesse appeared around the corner of a shelf across the aisle and skidded to a stop, immediately training peacekeeper on the man as well. Gabe met his eye briefly and Jesse grinned. There was blood on his upper lip and in his teeth and his hair was a mess but he seemed otherwise intact. Relief Gabe didn't even know he was waiting for flooded his system. 

A groan came from one of the bodies on the floor and Jesse flicked his eyes and his aim towards it. Gabe kept his focus on the guy still standing. “Get on the ground,” he said darkly as he edged slowly closer and the man scrambled to obey. 

As soon as he was face down, Gabe clicked the safety on and rushed to put a knee in his spine, handcuffs in hand. Gleeson relayed an easy capture through the comms. Jesse took a few steps closer, no longer paying attention to the man on the ground. “Pretty certain that’s everyone, Jefe.”

“Good,” Gabe growled and reached up to tap his comm as he clicked the cuffs into place. “Team, finish up and head to rendezvous. No loose ends, clean-up is coming to retrieve the shipment. I have the target.”

As he finished up he stood, tugging the man roughly with him. Jesse smiled at him again and a memory flitted through Gabe’s head of him handcuffed to the chair in the interrogation room. Blood on his face, scrawny. Teeth not quite as white as they were now but still flashing in that cheeky grin. It felt like a really damn long time ago. It had been a long time. 

Gabe opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by something that made his heart rate spike immediately. A shot rang out, echoing through the large space. It was close. 

The split second felt like minutes. He watched Jesse’s grin drop and his eyes widen and he immediately whirled around to see where it had come from. The man he was holding started to laugh, loud and mean. Confusion and anger boiled in Gabe’s gut. Then he saw it-- the body on the floor that had moved, limp now but gun in hand. The guy Gabe had let go with just one hit. 

Then it clicked. He jerked his head back up and Jesse met his gaze. Both their eyes dropped to Jesse’s middle where sure enough, right over a gap in his armor...red was seeping into his white shirt. The target was still laughing but it sounded far away to Gabe. Jesse’s eyes glazed and for the third time, he grinned. It was shaky and Gabe could see the terror in it and it snapped him out of his daze. 

Violently he shoved the scumbag to the ground and rushed forward, catching Jesse just as his knees buckled. “Holy shit, Jesse don’t pass out for the love of fuck. You know the drill sweetheart, don’t close your eyes.” He smashed the button on his comm. “Valdez, serious change of plans. We need to get back to base ASAP, get the transport here _now._ ”

“Yes sir,” came the quick reply. Then another, more tinged with worry. “McCree--”

“McCree will be okay if you get your ass in gear,” Gabe growled, applying pressure to Jesse’s side. The pain of it was clear on Jesse’s face but he didn’t make any sound of distress, instead chuckling weakly through the grimace. 

“Guess we should have hit them harder, eh?” He quipped and Gabe frowned. 

“Guess so. Alright, you gotta get up,” he ordered firmly and hoisted the cowboy to his feet, trying to be careful. Then his eyes landed on the target who had apparently smashed his head off the concrete floor when he landed, passed out at an awkward angle. He rolled his eyes. “Rowe, need you to come in here and collect the target for me. You’re gonna have to carry him,” he said into the comm. 

As he walked them towards the door, the gun responsible caught his eye. The culprit was passed out again but Gabe paused anyway. Smoothly he pulled his pistol back out and emptied one round into the man’s head. Jesse made a soft noise of surprise and jerked minutely when the shot sounded. It didn’t make Gabe feel any better. 

The trip home was too long and Gabe was antsy and anxious and pissed. The team was full of nervous quiet energy. The target was in a temporary holding cell and Gabe hadn’t even bothered to look at him, wasn’t confident in his self-control yet. Jesse was lying on one of the benches, Gabe’s hoodie between his now bare skin and the metal of the seat, temporary bandages tightly wrapped around his middle. They had cleaned the wound but hadn’t dared crack a biotic field and risk sealing the bullet in. 

Gabe had been pacing for nearly 20 minutes when his comm chimed. Jesse, who was being a champ at staying conscious, lazily turned his head at the sound, obviously listening. It was Jack. At just the sight of the name something in Gabe was soothed and he swiped to accept the call. 

“Hey,” he greeted as calmly as he could muster.

“Angela told me you ordered surgery prepped, what happened!?” Jack said, the slightest touch of frantic in his voice.

“Jesse caught a bullet with his ribs. Missed the lungs and he's not bleeding out the mouth. He’ll be okay.”

“Really? Is he there, are you just lying to reassure him?”

“I don't know. I don't think I am,” Gabe said, purposefully cryptic, shooting a glance at Jesse who had the spunk to raise an eyebrow at him. The signs were good. Didn't mean he wasn't still terrified. 

Jack sighed audibly. “Okay. Keep me posted. I'll meet you in the med ward as soon as I can get free. I love you.”

“You too, Jackie.”

With a click, Jack hung up and Jesse shifted with a low groan. “Did he say anything about me?” He asked and Gabe snorted. 

“No, I was just talking about our other agent who got shot in the ribs.” Jesse half-smiled. It was a little delirious looking. Concern twisted in Gabe’s stomach. “Hurt to breath?” He inquired and Jesse gave a small nod. 

“M good,” he mumbled. 

Gabe frowned. “Alright. Got about a half hour ahead of us. Just hold tight.”

It was taking gargantuan effort not to be close to him. All Gabe wanted to do was hold him. All he could do was wait. 

Angela herself was waiting on the tarmac when they touched down. When Gabe helped Jesse limp down the ramp she stepped forward to greet them and brushed the cowboy’s hair out of his face, eyebrows furrowed in concern. Jesse tried for a flirty expression and only succeeded in looking a little high. “Ssssup doc?” he slurred and Angela smiled grimly.

“Get on the stretcher, Jesse.”

Gabe helped him on and then looked around. The team was in the cargo hold unloading and Angela’s paramedic was looking at their tablet and-- fucking screw it. He leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to Jesse’s temple. “I’ll come find you as soon as I can. You can pass out now if you want.”

“Thank fuck,” Jesse groaned and Gabe straightened up, meeting Angela’s suspicious expression. She narrowed her eyes at him and he held her gaze solemnly.

“We’ll talk later,” he said after a moment and she nodded, turning away and snapping her fingers for her assistant to follow. Gabe reluctantly let them go, reassuring himself that Jesse was in good hands now. He’d had a lot worse. 

But he couldn’t stop the worry from gnawing at his insides as he oversaw the transport of the man they had apprehended and debriefed the team. An hour later Angela pinged him. 

_Doc Z 3:24 PM: Jesse’s out of surgery._

Quickly Gabe jumped up, forwarding the message to Jack. Rowe looked over at him in surprise. “Aren’t you going to interrogate this guy?”

“Uhh, yeah no. I’m gonna delegate that to someone. I’d probably rip his face off if I did it right now, anyways. Don’t worry about it.”

And then without waiting for a reply he hurried off to the medbay. He rushed in the front door and went to go straight to the back but Angela appeared from seemingly nowhere and blocked his path, arms crossed. Gabe resisted the urge to scowl at her, instead crossing his own arms. 

Just as Angela opened her mouth to speak, Jack practically skidded in the door. Then he stopped fast as the two of them looked his way, a slight flush rising to his face. “Uh, hi? Is...are we...Jesse?” He waved his hand vaguely. 

Angela looked back to Gabe and raised her eyebrows incredulously. Gabe just shrugged. 

“Is there a new exchange of bodily fluids happening that I need to be aware of?”

Gabe looked back to Jack. Jack shrugged too, smiling nervously. Gabe sighed. Then he looked back to Angela. “Yep.”

“All three of you.”

“Yep.”

Angela wrinkled her nose. “Why Jesse?”

Jack laughed sharply and Gabe’s eyebrows shot up. “Look, Doc--” he started but Jack cut him off. 

“Cuz he’s Jesse,” he said simply and Gabe looked back to him again, surprised. Jack just smiled at him, a little tiredly. Gabe couldn’t help but smile back, feeling all kinds of grateful emotions. He didn’t deserve the crazy good thing that was Jack Morrison. 

A harsh clearing of the throat broke him out of his thoughts. “Alright, I get it, I’ll make a note, go make eyes at each other elsewhere. He’s in the second room,” Angela said. She started to turn away and then paused, looking back and squinting at them once again. “And he needs _rest,_ because he’s not a super soldier, so let him be. I know you two. And I’m watching.”

Gabe snickered as Jack opened his mouth and then immediately shut it again. There was no good argument against that, and they both knew it. She’d caught them in the middle of I’m-so-glad-you’re-alive too many times

They slipped silently into the room. Jesse looked small in the bed, like he always did. He was bigger now than the first time but the beds in the medbay make everyone look small. Gabe sighed. “I’m feeling the guilt,” he mumbled and Jack reached out to take his hand, squeezing. 

“Did you not punch someone hard enough?” 

Gabe snorted. “That’s actually exactly what I did. Fuck, when everything goes according to plan, and no one is a reckless idiot, and something still goes wrong--”

“That's life.”

“It still makes me feel fucking useless.”

“Well, you already know what I’m going to say.”

Yeah. Gabe knew. He looked at Jesse’s sleeping face, trying to assure himself. _It’s not your fault._ He wasn’t moving as much as he had been last night. It made Gabe nervous. _This is how war goes._

Jesse shifted minutely and huffed in his sleep, bangs falling in his eyes. _He’ll be fine._

It was Jack who stepped forward to brush the hair out of Jesse’s face. Gabe watched the tender motion, committed the scene to memory. “We got lucky,” Jack said softly.

Lucky. 

Gabe spent a whole lot of time feeling lucky, these days. “Yeah,” he responded. “In more ways than one.”

Jack looked back, smiled at him. But his eyes were sad. “Hey,” Gabe said teasingly, stepping closer and into his space. “Stop missing me, I’m right here.”

Jack huffed out a laugh and tilted his head as Gabe nuzzled into his neck. “Shut up.” 

“Seriously though, how are you doing? With all…” Gabe motioned to Jesse. “With Sundance here. You seem good. Are you good?”

Jack hummed and brought a hand up to thread through Gabe’s hair. It occurred to Gabe that he’d left his hat somewhere. Oops. 

“I’m good,” Jack murmured. “He’s good. I think you were right.”

“About what?”

“About how easy it would be to fall in love with him.”

The thrill of the words only replaced the heavy feeling in Gabe’s gut for a moment. “Fuck.” He sighed. “We could have lost him.”

Jack turned in his arms. “Hey,” he whispered and pressed a kiss to Gabe’s cheekbone. “Stop thinking so much. You could have lost me, all those times. You didn’t.”

“Thank God. What would I do without you?”

“Die, probably.” Jack nosed at his jaw and Gabe tightened his hold, pulling him close. “Now come on, I wanna distract you. We can bring him back to our bed when Angie lets him free.”

So Gabe let Jack tug him home, to the shower, eased his clothes off. Let himself be kissed breathless and pushed under the warm spray. Water soaked his hair and ran in his eyes. Jack whispered, “You need me to fuck you?” and pressed him against the slick wall.

“Yeah,” Gabe murmured back. “Please.”

First things first, Jack washed the grime off. Gently rubbing suds over Gabriel’s skin, digging fingertips into his tense shoulder muscles. Gabe hissed as Jack nudged at a nasty bruise on his ribs that he hadn't realized was there. Apologetically Jack skated gentle fingers around it and pressed a kiss to Gabe’s sternum. 

When he was finished he stepped back only a little, hands not leaving Gabe’s hips. There were droplets of water sticking in his eyelashes and his hair was flat against his forehead. Gabe was still and quiet. Jack knew Gabe was done being in control tonight. Jack would take care of him. 

“Turn around.”

Gabe obeyed, noticing as he moved that he was more than a little shaky. Not sure if it was because of Jack or because of how on edge the day had put him or the anticipation--either way he was feeling breakable. An unusual feeling, for him...small, a little bit helpless. That insistent ache in his chest that had been there all day threatened to overflow but he didn't know yet what form it might take.

He let himself be pushed against the wall again, rested his cheek against the cool surface. Jack pressed kisses over his shoulders and down his spine, pulled his hips back slightly so he was bent, gentle hands spread him open. Then a warm tongue slid between the cleft of his ass and over his hole. An undignified whimper escaped his throat and Jack hushed him, petting at his thigh.

Jack opened him up slowly and carefully, with his tongue and then with gentle fingers. By the time he cracked open the lube and pushed a third finger in, Gabe was a shuddering mess, pushing back against Jack’s insistent mouth. 

Then everything stilled, Jack pulled away. Gabe could hear him breathing heavily, and feel the grip on his hip tighten. “So gorgeous for me,” Jack said breathlessly and Gabe’s breath hitched at the praise. Jack stood, nuzzled at the back of Gabe’s neck. “I adore you. You hold it together so well, despite everything. You inspire me.”

Jack kept talking as he lined himself up and pushed inside. Gabe dropped his head and moaned at the stretch, not so used to it, but it was so good, everything he needed. “You care so much, Gabe, about Jesse, and me, and you work so hard…” He thrust slowly, dragging out and then pushing back in. The second time he sharply bucked his hips, starting to set a pace. Gabe’s thighs shook, and Jack slowed, then. 

“Hold on, hold on honey. Let me try something,” he said and pulled out, guiding Gabe to turn around and face him. Gabe smiled and Jack smiled back, but concern flashed in his eyes. “Hey, you--” He reached up and brushed his thumb under Gabe’s eye. Distractedly Gabe realized his cheeks were wet, not just from the shower. “Are you okay?”

Gabe sucked in a shuddering breath. “Yeah. Just. Grateful, I think.” There weren’t really words to describe how he felt but _so, so thankful_ was standing out among the rest of his scattered thoughts.

Jack hummed in response, leaning in to kiss him once. “I love you. Let me hold you.”

“What?” Gabe asked but Jack was already lifting him, somehow getting a grip on his thighs. Taken by surprise, Gabe helped by pulling himself up, gripping at Jack’s shoulders and wrapping his legs around Jack’s waist instinctively, tightly. Jack grunted quietly with the effort but then used the wall for support, settling them into something sustainable. “Oh.” Gabe said and Jack grinned at him. 

“It’s been a long time since I did this,” he said proudly. Gabe laughed, feeling a little breathless. 

“Yeah,” he said and then without warning Jack pushed back into him, new angle assisting him perfectly, hitting that sweet spot inside Gabe on the first go. _“Yeah,”_ Gabe breathed again, his head falling back and knocking harmlessly against the wall as Jack set a steady pace. “Fuck, Jackie, yeah, _God.”_

“I love it when you let me do this,” Jack mumbled against Gabe’s collarbone. “I wonder what Jesse will think when he sees me take you apart for the first time.”

A shiver wracked Gabe’s body and he whined low in his throat at the thought of being like this for both of them, something new and a little terrifying. 

They settled into a rhythm and Gabe got lost in it, not really aware of anything but Jack moving inside him and Jack’s lips brushing against his throat. His orgasm caught him by surprise, crashing over him like a wave that might have knocked him off his feet had he been standing. His grip, which had found it’s way into Jack’s hair, tightened and he stuttered out a moan. 

“Holy shit, I didn’t even touch you Gabe, holy shit,” Jack gasped and then his hips were jerking as he followed Gabe over the edge. 

Gingerly Jack let him down and they stood on shaky legs, silently for a moment, Jack running a hand over Gabe’s stomach. “Thank you,” Gabe said finally. 

“Mmhm,” Jack replied. “Do you feel better?”

“Yeah. I’ll feel even better when he’s awake but...yeah.”

“Me too. But he’s okay. Stop feeling guilty.”

“I’m trying,” Gabe said with a wry smile. “I swear.” After a moment he snickered “We’ve been running the hot water for a long fucking time.”

Jack chuckled in return, stepping back under the spray. “Come get clean again so we can turn it off then.”

‘Getting clean’ meant a few half-hearted swipes, a rinse and then giving up. Gabe threw a towel over Jack’s head and ruffled it around, getting muffled protests and a blonde, fluffy disaster when he pulled it off. 

As soon as they climbed into bed and Gabe’s head hit the pillow he was asleep. The first time he woke it was to a nightmare that he couldn’t remember, Jesse’s name on his lips. Jack muttered something intelligible and tugged him close, held him tightly. 

The second time he woke it was the middle of the damn afternoon. “Jack?” He called into the other room, not really considering that Jack was probably in his office. “Jack, did you turn off my alarm?”

To his surprise, Jack popped his head in the door. He was fully dressed, shirt a little wrinkled...maybe it was lunch time? “Good morning!” He said, brightly and Gabe blinked at him slowly. 

“It’s afternoon.” 

Jack just grinned. “I executively gave you the day off. Just this once. Interrogation of your captive dirtbag was taken care of last night, you didn't have anything else important to do anyways because you were supposed to still be on mission. Also you’re up just in time.”

“In time for wha--?”

Jack stepped back and was replaced, rather slowly, with Jesse. The cowboy smiled tiredly and leaned against the doorframe, trying to look casual but obviously just having a hard time standing straight. He was wearing ratty sweatpants and a regulation T-shirt and there was color in his cheeks. “Hey, you,” he said, accent thick. 

Gabe’s chest felt light again, suddenly. Then he scowled. “What the hell are you doing out of bed, pendejo?”

Jack’s disembodied voice came from the kitchen. “Angie said as long as you kept him in a bed as much as possible, it didn’t have to be the one in the medbay. It took convincing.”

“Well then get the fuck over here,” Gabe said, softer and Jesse did. He was obviously favoring his side slightly as he walked. Pretending not to--but he was a bad actor. He lay down on Jack’s half of the bed gingerly. His hair fanned out on the pillow. He made a pleased noise in the back of his throat when Gabe leaned down to kiss him gently. 

“I’m really fucking glad you’re okay,” Gabe started, thumbing at Jesse’s chin. “I’m sorry, I should have been paying more attention, I--”

“Shut the hell up, Gabe,” Jesse said firmly. “I saw the guy move, I didn’t do anything about it either. This has happened before, it’ll happen again. I need new kevlar. You should put in an order.”

Taken slightly aback, Gabe paused. “Yeah. Okay.”

“Okay. Now chin-up buttercup,” Jesse drawled. “I’m fine, and I want normal Gabe back.”

Right. _What exactly would normal Gabe do in this situation?_

Jesse’s shirt rode up a little as he shifted, exposing a hipbone and fuzzy stomach. The bandages must have been farther up. Cocking an eyebrow, Gabe skated his hand across the expanse of skin. Jesse sucked in a breath, audibly, and with no sign of pain. “How long do you have to stay in bed?” 

Jesse’s eyes widened. “Um. Three days.”

Appearing in the doorway with a sandwich, Jack mumbled around a bite. “Angie said more like five days.”

Gabe grinned, crowding back in to nuzzle in Jesse’s hair. “Five days is a long time. We’ll have to make bed more exciting.”

Jack wandered over and sat on the edge of the bed, petting at Jesse’s thigh. He innocently took another bite of the sandwich. Groaning, Jesse tipped his head back. “Fucking hell, do you two ever just...not want to fuck?”

Smirking, Gabe licked at the shell of his ear. “Is that a complaint I hear? From _you?_ About _fucking?”_

“God no.” Jesse huffed out a laugh. “Just be gentle with my poor abused body.”

“Mmm,” Gabe hummed. “Gentle we can certainly do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was something, wasn't it pals?  
> This is....the most real plot I have planned for a while as of now, but things tend to happen spontaneously around here so who knows what might come next.  
> Hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> @squeebop is my twitter!! 
> 
> Thank you Kasi for helping me out, as always <3


	6. Bring me your loves, I wanna love them too you know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “A little birdy told me that you could use some stress relief. I aim to provide that, if you'll have me.”

Jack was stressed all to hell. Jesse didn't know what the fuck to do about it. The dark circles under Jack’s eyes pained him, but he wasn't sure yet if it was his place to say anything. Jack was pretty important, after all. The man was basically a world leader and he had a lot of shit on his plate that he couldn't just not do.

But Lord almighty, no one should work themselves as hard as Jack Morrison did. He was _constantly_ doing something. He didn't just bring his work home, he brought it to bed, to the breakfast table, to the bathroom--

Jesse wouldn't mind so much if it weren't for the fact that he hardly ever actually saw Jack _sleep._ He had started actively trying to tire Jack out, wrap around him and not let him up, hope he would fall asleep. But no, Jack fell asleep only when he intended to and that apparently wasn't very often.

Jesse brought it up to Gabe during his last day of bedrest, during which he had started noticing that Jack’s lack of sleep was troublingly consistent. 

They were lounging around in the fairly early morning, Gabe freshly showered and sprawled on Jesse’s lap, playing a game on his phone about spreading some sort of world-wide plague. Jack was in the shower. They’d leave soon, and Jesse would spend the day playing video games and reading and feeling sorry for himself. 

Jack had only left his holoscreen for the shower reluctantly when Gabe had informed him there was a meeting in a half hour, but left his usual spread of papers all over his side of the bed. 

“Is he always like this?” Jesse said, nodding to the organized mess. “I mean. I've been around for a little while now but, is it...a busy few months? Or something?”

Gabe sighed heavily. “Yeah, no. He's more or less always like this. Recently it's been…worse. But there's no reasoning with him until he gets so stressed out that he can't deny it anymore. Trust me, I've been trying for what feels like millennia.”

Jesse frowned, chewing on the inside of his cheek. “You don't think he's too stressed now?”

“He's getting fucking close, that's for sure. It's about time for a forced vacation.”

“Okay. Good,” Jesse said and Gabe looked up at him, smiling faintly. 

“You're worried.”

“Well...yeah?”

“Welcome to being in a relationship with Strike Commander Morrison, hero of the free world and selfless idiot. He’d work himself to death if we didn't stop him.”

“We can't at least convince him to sleep more than four hours tonight?”

“You're welcome to try. When I come back from my Tanzania mission though, we’re going on vacation.”

“Oh, good!” Jesse exclaims and then pauses. “Wait...we?”

“Yes, we. I’m in charge of your days off and I want bonding time in a cute bed and breakfast somewhere.”

“Huh.” Jesse snickered. Gabe using the word ‘cute’ was never going to get old. “Well I can't complain, I guess. That sounds real fun. I don't think I’ve ever been to a bed and breakfast.”

Jesse was equal parts relieved that Jack would be getting time off and excited to spend it with him. He was also making it his mission to get him to sleep tonight. 

Gabe shipped out that afternoon, and Jack came home distracted. Jesse thought he’d won when Jack settled down with him at 11, but woke up at 2:30 to find him up and back at it. Disappointed, Jesse mumbled into his pillow. “Dammit Jack, will you ever fucking stop?”

Immediately after saying it, he regretted his words, fearing they would be taken rudely. But Jack just peered down and him and reached out to scratch comfortingly at his scalp. Jesse’s eyes slipped shut and sleep tugged at him to return.

“Maybe when I’m dead,” Jack said quietly, with a chuckle. The smallest bit of anger flared in Jesse but he was too tired to do anything about it. 

“Not if I have anything to say about it,” he mumbled and then he was gone to sleep, blinking awake in an empty bed and sun streaming through the blinds. 

Excited as Jesse was to be up and about again, he couldn't get Jack out of his head. When he got a text from Angela around lunch time mildly complaining that Jack had missed a meeting with her, Jesse hightailed it to his office immediately.

When he reached Jack’s door he knocked like usual. When no one answered he looked over at the bio-scanning lock, considering it. He knew it worked for Gabriel…

Curiously he put his palm up to it, hoping nothing dramatic happened when it inevitably rejected his print. To his genuine shock, after a short moment it blinked green. _Well damn,_ he thought. _I sure am the Strike Commander’s boyfriend._

And it was lucky, too. Jesse pushed open the door to find Jack slumped over his desk. A bolt of panic shot through Jesse before he heard the quiet snores. Quietly he shut the door behind him and pulled out his comm.

 _Jesse 12:43 PM:_ Gabe? Jack fell asleep at his desk. He's supposed to be in a meeting, but...he’s SLEEPING. Should I wake him up?

Jesse settled on the couch while he waited for Gabe to respond, watching Jack’s shoulders rise and fall. If Gabe didn't respond, he’d...probably let him sleep, honestly. Partly out of concern, partly out of spite for everyone he was supposed to have meetings with. Screw them for stealing Jack’s sleep, as far as Jesse was concern. To his surprise Gabe texted back after only a few minutes. 

_Gabe <3 12:50 PM:_ Oh boy. Wake him up. Brace yourself, though. 

_Jesse 12:51 PM:_ brace myself for what!?

 _Gabe <3 12:53 PM:_ if he’s falling asleep on accident, you're about to meet a grumpy Jack. Especially if he missed a meeting. But I can't talk right now. Good luck. Call me in an hour, it's important. 

_Jesse 12:54 PM:_ WHAT!? 

Jesse felt slightly panicked as he looked up from his phone to where Jack was still peacefully unconscious. Gabe left him on read. 

Well. Jack hadn’t been scary to Jesse for a long time. How bad could it be? He stood up and walked slowly over to the desk. 

“Jack?” He said quietly. There was no response. He cautiously reached out to brush at the hair falling over Jack’s forehead. “Hey, Jack?” He said a bit louder and that did the trick. Jack jerked and his eyes flew open. 

“Shit,” he said. He sat up straight and looked at Jesse. There were red lines on his face from the sleeve of his coat. _“Shit._ Jesse? What are you doing here?”

Jesse shuffled his feet. “Uh well, I was worried about ya, and Angela said--”

Jack cut him off, eyes growing wide. “Shit, Angela! What time is it!?” He tapped his desk and it blinked to life. Athena’s voice spoke from above. 

“It is 1:02, sir.”

Jack’s eyebrows furrowed and he looked back at Jesse, glaring slightly. “Did you let me sleep!?” He demanded and Jesse frowned. 

“Not for very long, but--”

“Jesse! You knew I had things to do, you should have woken me up immediately!”

Jesse opened his mouth to respond but Jack was already on his feet, grabbing papers and talking rapidly to Athena. His hands were noticeably shaking as he pulled a folder from a stack. He stumbled as he tried to round his desk but recovered instantly, evading Jesse reaching out to help. “I'm fine,” he said firmly and headed for the door. “I have things to do.”

And with that he was gone, leaving Jesse gaping in his wake. 

Even more frustrated than before, Jesse headed to get lunch for himself. He didn't know what else to do, didn't want to seek out Jack for fear of reprimand. Gabe had said to call in an hour, so he busied himself. 

Finally, an hour from Gabe’s message on the dot, Jesse headed to his quarters and sent the call request. Gabe picked up after several pings.

“Hey Sundance. How'd it go?”

“Well he sure wasn't happy. But it could have been worse.”

Gabe's voice softened. “How is he?”

“He was shaking something fierce when he left the room. Looks like shit. Didn't seem like he would listen to a thing I had to say.”

“Figured as much. Okay Jess, you’re gonna have to do something for me.”

“Anything.”

~

Following Gabe’s instructions didn’t take much planning, but they did take some courage gathering on Jesse’s part. If he was being honest, he didn't quite feel worthy of doing what he was about to do. He wasn't sure Jack would accept what he had to give. 

But Gabe had assured him that it would be alright, that Jack would be grateful Jesse had stepped up. Jesse was also rather excited to take this step with Jack. It seemed so emotionally intimate…which was something that was more important to Jesse than anything else. And he wanted that with Jack desperately.

The only thing odd about it was how Gabe seemed to be discussing it like it was some kind of coping mechanism. Jesse didn't completely understand how. Wouldn't Jack, in his state, be somewhat averse to having any kind of romp? Jesse sure wasn't up to fucking when he was overwhelmed. He’d rather lie still and be held, let his mind grow quiet. 

But Gabe knew what was best for Jack and Jesse trusted him. So Jesse let himself into their room, practiced his best stern face in front of the mirror. He changed into sleep pants, forgoing the shirt because that would be pointless now, wouldn’t it? Then he paced until Jack finally came home. 

When Jesse heard the sound of the electronic lock beeping, he jumped to attention. Casually he leaned against the doorway of the bedroom just as the door slid open and Jack walked in. The Strike-Commander brought an air of weariness in with him, despite the tense line of his shoulders. Jesse watched as he rubbed at his eyes and then shucked his coat, throwing it on the couch. Then he pulled out his comm and opened three screens immediately, beginning to scroll through one of them. He didn’t even sit down and he was already working again. 

Jesse stood up straight and took a deep breath. “I think you're done for tonight, Jack.”

Jack jumped at the sound of Jesse’s voice and looked over at him, eyes wide. “Oh! Jesse! I didn't see you!” Jesse eyed the projections and Jack looked back at them. “I was just--”

“Closing those, and coming to bed,” Jesse said earnestly. Jack frowned. 

“Look, I know you're new to all this, and I’m sorry I snapped at you earlier. But you have to remember, I have things I could be d--”

Swiftly Jesse stepped forward and into Jack’s space, wrapping one hand around the wrist supporting the tablet and the other firmly but gently getting a grip on Jack's jaw, tipping his head up slightly. Jack's lips parted in surprise as he was forced to look down his nose at Jesse. Jesse's stomach tightened in anxiety, but he soldiered on. “A little birdy told me,” he said, darkening his tone. “you could use some stress relief. I aim to provide that, if you'll have me.”

Jack’s reaction to the words was instantaneous and dramatic. Jesse watched in amazement as Jack visibly relaxed, shoulders drooping and eyes fluttering closed. He tipped his head back willingly as if presenting himself and tentatively Jesse slipped his hand down to wrap around the pale column of Jack’s throat, not pressing but holding loosely. “Thank fuck,” Jack whispered. “Yes, please.”

Jesse was stunned at Jack’s reaction but he continued, slowly sliding his other hand over Jack’s and taking the tablet from him. Then, unable to help himself, he leaned in and kissed Jack gently. Jack made a soft noise in the back of his throat and Jesse could feel the vibration of it under his palm. 

“I’ve been worried ‘bout you, sweetheart.” He said softly as he pulled back. Jack looked back at him with hooded eyes, his face relaxed. “And if I can do anything to make everything in your head shut up for a while, I gladly will.” 

Jack blinked at him and then smiled lazily. “You called me sweetheart.”

Feeling his face heat slightly, Jesse squeezed Jack’s hand. “Should I...not have? I get it if there are nicknames Gabe calls you that you want to be special, or if you don’t like when I call—“

Jack cut him off with another kiss, pressing forward eagerly, the slide of his lips sweet and slow just for a moment before he pulled back, the smile still dancing on his lips. “No, it’s nice. Call me whatever you feel like.”

Slightly ashamed that he had been so nervous, Jesse let out a quiet slow breath. He had a responsibility he needed to stay focused on. “In that case, I’m going to need you to come to bed with me, darlin’.”

Jesse considered how he was going to go about this as Jack obediently followed him through the doorway. Then Jack pulled his shirt over his head and said, “You’re being awfully nice.”

Knowing this was the smallest of tests, Jesse narrowed his eyes and stepped back into Jack’s space. Jack held his eyes rather defiantly, waiting to see how he would respond. Jesse reached down and wrapped a hand around each of Jack’s wrists, bringing them up in front of him and holding them tightly together. Jack drew in a sharp breath but didn’t break eye contact.

“I ain’t gonna stop being nice. That doesn’t mean I won’t do my job.” He leaned in close and Jack finally lowered his gaze, unspokenly giving Jesse the respect he was commanding. With purpose Jesse lowered his tone and spoke with calm authority. “On your back. _Now.”_

Quickly Jack complied, crawling onto the bed and rolling over. His hands he crossed over his head and his legs fell open as he lay himself out for Jesse. Jesse remembered the way Gabe had held his hands above his head when they had been together. He indulged himself with the thought that Jack was in the habit of doing it now, when he was given commands. Because of Gabriel. 

And _God_ he was lovely. Jesse felt something akin to reverence as he took in the sight before him. It was almost unbelievable. That this was for _him._ Jack was letting him have something precious and Jesse decided then and there that it was something he would never forget. 

“You’re so obedient,” Jesse said as he followed Jack onto the bed, straddling his thighs. “I used to think it was just for Gabe, but no.” He leaned down and Jack tipped his head back as Jesse nosed at his throat, licked a stripe up it. “Am I special? Or would you be a good boy for anyone who pressed your buttons.”

Jack gasped as Jesse bit down on the juncture between his neck and shoulder. “You press my buttons,” he said. “It’s hard to do. That’s why you’re special.” 

Jesse’s stomach twisted with something lovely at those words. He skated hands lightly up Jack’s sides, earning a full body shiver. “You know, it’s early in the game and all that.” Jesse said as he trailed his way down to Jack’s chest, in between nips and wet kisses. “But I love you, Jack Morrison.”

“Yeah, ah—“ Jack sucked in a sharp breath as Jesse licked over his nipple and then sucked it into his mouth. “Yeah Jess.”

There was no disappointment in Jesse at the lack of a response, instead he felt determined. He’d gotten this far. It was Jack’s idea in the beginning, wasn’t it? And now here he was, trusting Jesse like this. It was more than enough for now. 

As Jesse moved down Jack’s body he called upon everything he had been learning over the past few weeks. It was tricky to keep eyes on Gabe’s hands, especially when there were hands on Jesse too but— he’d been watching, tucking things away. He still didn’t feel entirely confident in his knowledge of Jack’s body, how could he when Gabe seemed to know it like he knew how to breath. But here was another learning opportunity. Every positive reaction was keenly observed along with the non reactions, which Jesse immediately remedied by biting and sucking a purple mark into Jack’s skin. That was a winning move and always got some squirming, a whine if he was lucky. 

By the time Jesse got to the button of Jack’s pants, the fruit of his labors was obvious and straining through the fabric. Teasingly Jesse put his mouth over it and applied pressure with his tongue. Jack growled and bucked his hips. His hands were still above his head and Jesse was mildly impressed. He sure wouldn’t have been able to stay still for so long. 

“What do you want, Jack?” Jesse asked with a smirk. Jack bit his lip, which took all the sting out of the frown he was sporting. 

“Touch me,” he said, too much like a command for Jesse’s liking. 

“I’m sorry, what?”

Jack’s lips parted and the furrow between his eyebrows smoothed out. “Please, I want you to touch me.” 

“I can probably do that,” Jesse said, already halfway done undoing the zipper. “Up,” he prompted, tapping at Jack’s thigh and Jack lifted his hips so Jesse could tug off the rest of his clothes. 

It took some fumbling for Jesse to get the boots off but the moment Jack was naked he scrambled back between his legs. He ran a flat palm up the underside of Jack’s leg as he went, ruffling soft blonde hairs. Jack was watching quietly, his breathing evened out but still flushed pink all over. When Jesse wrapped a hand around his cock he let out a quiet groan and tipped his head back. “Look at me, Jack,” Jesse said quietly, not moving his hand, just holding firmly. “And put your hands down.” Jack obeyed immediately, blue eyes a little hazy and a question in them.

Jesse held up the bottle of lube he had grabbed while he was up. “I want you to touch yourself while I open you up. Don’t half ass it, either. Want you to get all worked up for me.” 

Jack squinted but held a hand out. Jesse squirted some slick into his palm. “What’s your plan, cowboy?” He asked as Jesse withdrew his hand. Jesse watched rather breathlessly as Jack began with lazy strokes, twisting his fingers over the head. Impulsively Jesse leaned down and licked over his knuckles. Jack made a choked noise and moved his hand down, making room for Jesse to suck lightly at the end of his cock. “I thought you wanted me to do it?”

Jesse bobbed his head twice and then pulled off, dipping his tongue into the slit and earning another groan. Then he sat back up. “I can’t resist, you know I love gettin’ you in my mouth.” He lifted Jack’s hips and pulled him up into his lap. The line of Jack’s body was gorgeous and Jesse’s mouth watered. “And my plan? Well. Let’s see if we can’t get you to come more than once in one go.”

At this point Jesse’s confidence had built solidly around Jack’s squirms and moans. When Jack rolled his head back, cursed loudly and quickened the movement of his hand, Jesse took that as a good sign. Jack, despite being Jack, was still just a man. Jesse knew how to take a man apart.

Immediately after pressing a finger into Jack he started searching for that sweet spot. When he hit it Jack bucked and cried out, his grip on himself faltering. Jesse rubbed firmly over it again and gripped at Jack’s hip. “Don’t stop, sweetness.”

With a shuddering breath Jack continued to stroke himself, his thighs quivering from the stimulation. Jesse added another finger. “If I let you stop touching yourself, could you come on just my fingers?” He crooked them once again. “Hmm?”

“Yeah,” Jack gasped. “Yeah, you know I could.”

Jesse hummed contentedly, working his fingers inside Jack with purpose, fucking him on them. “Maybe another time.”

When he finally pressed in a third finger Jack made a choked noise in the back of his throat and tensed all over. “Jesse just fuck me, please please.”

Even though he knew Jack was ready Jesse still put off complying, letting Jack fuck desperately down onto his hand. He wanted Jack to go over the edge for him now so he could take his sweet time with the second round. “Come for me first,” he commanded after a few moments, stroking insistently up against Jack’s insides. Incredibly, as if on cue Jack’s abs tensed _immediately._ He spilled between his fingers and all over his stomach with that beautiful moan Jesse was all too familiar with now. 

Jesse felt hot and tight as he watched Jack’s chest heave. He hadn’t been expecting him to get worked up so quickly. “You were holding that back, weren’t you?”

Jack didn’t respond. Jesse batted his hand out of the way and then leaned down, sucking the head of Jack’s now oversensitive cock into his mouth. Jack _did_ sob then, wriggling and bringing his fist to his mouth to bite on it. Jesse had mercy on him and pulled back, only to speak. “Answer me.”

“Yes, Yeah,” Jack panted. “I was waiting until you told me to.”

“Lord,” Jesse said and gently lowered Jack’s hips to the bed. He wiggles out of his pants and tossed them on the ground. “You’re being so good for me.”

“Yeah?” Jack murmured and as Jesse bent to press an open mouthed kiss to his ribs he arched up to meet him. 

“Yeah.” Jesse replied, softly against Jack’s skin. “Want more?”

Jack hummed in return and Jesse was surprised to feel the light touch of fingers threading through his hair. He wasn’t sure if Gabe would have scolded Jack for touching. But no matter, he wasn’t Gabe and he didn’t have the heart to do anything but nuzzle into it. 

“I’m gonna fuck you now,” Jesse said, turning his head so that Jack’s hand was cradling his face instead and licked at it. Jack flashed wide eyes at him and dipped a finger into his mouth. Jesse sucked on the digit briefly, lamenting that he would have to let it go in a moment. Jack’s breathing was quickening again and Jesse hadn’t even touched him yet. 

Then smoothly Jesse nudged Jack’s legs apart again, pushing them flat to the bed and Jack shivered minutely at just that contact. Curiously as Jesse slicked himself up he reached his other hand out and ran the tip of a finger over Jack’s still soft cock. Immediately Jack jerked violently and took in a sharp shuddering breath. “Fuck, so sensitive,” Jesse marveled. “Perfect.”

When Jesse pushed slowly into Jack’s tight heat, he cursed under his breath. Jack threw his head back, breath hitching and scrambled for a grip on the sheets. “Hhaa Jesse, _ah, Jesse please,”_

“What do you want, sweetheart?” Jesse asked for the second time that evening, breathlessly as he held himself firmly in control. 

“It’s so much,” Jack gasped and Jesse started gathering the strength he would need to stop if he needed to. But Jack continued. “So much, go faster, come on—“

More than happy to comply Jesse lifted Jack’s hips again, hoping to get the right angle and thrust sharply. Jack’s hand flew to his mouth and he bit down on his knuckles, babbling around them. “Yeah, yeah, _ff-fuck,_ mmm—“

“Holy shit Jack,” Jesse said, gripping at Jack’s hips tightly as he fucked him. Jack was half hard now and Jesse was astounded at how absolutely gone he seemed to be so quickly. 

After a few minutes of being completely wrapped up in Jack’s every move, Jesse’s concentration was broken by a loud noise. To his utter confusion he realized his comm had started chiming. Jack didn’t seem to notice at all, head moving fitfully and making his desperate gorgeous noises. “Athena, who’s pagin’ me?” Jesse asked loudly. The AI’s voice came immediately from the device.

“Commander Reyes is paging you, agent McCree.” 

At the mention of the name Jack’s eyes shot open. “Gabe,” he whispered and Jesse leaned over to grab the comm and hit the accept button. There’s no way Gabe didn’t know what he was doing calling _now._

Instead of saying hello Jesse simply switched it to speaker mode, held the device out to Jack and snapped his hips forward hard. Jack made a broken noise and his breath continued to hitch. After a moment he lifted a hand and took the phone, then bringing it up to rest on the pillow by his head. Another forceful thrust from Jesse had it slipping slightly but Jack wrapped his hand loosely around it, eyes falling shut again. “Ah— _ah—_ Gabe. Gabriel,” Jack practically whimpered.

Gabe’s voice finally tumbled out of the speakers then, and Jesse recognized both the rough touch of need in his voice and the authority in his tone. “Hey Jackie. Sounds like Jesse’s made quite the mess out of you. Your pretty face is all wet isn’t it, from you crying for his cock, huh?”

Jack moaned. Jesse’s breath hitched. He hadn’t even _realized_ but Gabe was right, Jack’s flushed face was damp with tears. Gabe continued to spill filth into the phone, not missing a beat, not getting a single assumption wrong. Jesse could hear his heart pounding in his ears. Even if Gabe’s words were for Jack they still shot through Jesse like lightning. 

“—such a good boy for us, wish I could be there and see you squirming, you’re fucking gorgeous baby,”

Jesse couldn’t help himself, it came out of him before he could stop it. “Fuck, _Gabe.”_

There was a beat of silence and then, through a moan from Jack, Gabe roughly said _”Jesse._ Jesse, kiss him for me.”

Happily Jesse did. Jack kissed like a drowning man, sloppy and desperate. A hand returned to tighten in Jesse’s hair, keeping him close even as he pulled back, their breath mingling between them as they both practically gasped for air.

Gabe’s voice was in his ear, now. “You close, Jackie? You gonna come for us?”

Jack nodded furiously, his forehead bumping into Jesse’s nose and then breathed out “uh-huh, yeah,” as if it were an afterthought. Jesse put all his concentration into keeping himself from coming first, so close to losing it. 

“Jesse, his throat,” Gabe commanded suddenly. 

“Sir?” Jesse responded instinctively, not understanding, though admittedly his mind was rather fuzzy. He pushed himself up on his elbows and the grip on his hair reluctantly loosened. 

“Choke him.”

Jack’s response to that was dramatic, he writhed and gasped and tipped his chin up, begging for it without even asking. Jesse blinked down at him for a moment, suddenly flustered. But he did it, tentatively reaching out once again to wrap his hand around Jack’s neck, pushing up under his jaw. He didn’t squeeze more than gently but Jack still moaned loudly, hips jerking. _“Christ,”_ Jesse cursed and his hips stuttered too. He wasn’t going to last much longer. “Gabe, I—“

“Harder, Jesse. He can take it.”

“How did you—“ 

“Because I know you Jesse, now _squeeze.”_

The next few moments blurred together like watercolors. Jesse took a deep breath and tightened his grip on Jack considerably. Jack sobbed. His mouth fell open and he went very still, clenching around Jesse’s cock. That was all Jesse could take, his orgasm rushed through him like he was catching fire. It wasn’t until moments later, when Jesse was coming back to himself and Jack was still lying quietly, taking slow but shuddering breaths— that he realized Gabe had gone silent. 

“Gabe?” 

Gabe’s response was quiet. “Mierda, that was...you two are…”

Jack’s weak chuckle interrupted him. “This is...ha, an interesting new phone sex method Gabriel.” 

Gently Jesse pulled out with a slight wince and Jack shivered a little. Grabbing Jack’s discarded undershirt off the foot of the bed he swiped at the mess on Jack’s stomach and then curled up like a cat against his side. Jack brought his hand up to scratch at Jesse’s head as Jesse nuzzled into his neck. 

“Yeah, well...I couldn’t stop thinking about it,” Gabe muttered. “I’m sorry I couldn’t be there.” 

“Well, Jesse did just fine.” Jack gently flicked Jesse’s ear and Jesse hummed, somehow too fucked out to want to speak. Miracles do happen. “Really, really good, actually.”

“Good. I knew he would.”

Warmth bloomed in Jesse’s stomach and he pressed a kiss to Jack’s shoulder. Then a thought occurred to him. “You need us to do anything for you, Gabe?”

Gabe drew an audible breath but then let it out in a sigh. “Tempting, but I’ve really been gone too long as it is. That and I don’t have any other fucking pants.” 

“Alright,” Jack responded tenderly. “I love you. Be safe.”

“Love you too. And you, Jess. Thank you.”

“My pleasure,” Jesse murmured contentedly.

“And Jack? Take a picture of whatever you pay Jesse back with. I want it.”

Jesse’s eyes shot open to meet Jack’s smirking face. He squinted. “I don’t need no payback.”

“Sure you do. And I want sexy pictures,” Gabe said wickedly. “Sweet dreams you two.”

And with that he was gone. Jesse glared at Jack. “What do you fuckers have up your sleeves?”

Jack laughed brightly. Jesse realized with a swell of pride and relief that there was no furrow between Jack’s eyebrows, the lines of his face relaxed. “Why do you think we are conspiring against you?”

“Because we just conspired against you!” Jesse exclaimed and Jack laughed harder. 

“I can’t argue with that. Thank you, by the way. It’s probably an unhealthy coping mechanism, but—“

“Not really,” Jesse interrupted. “I mean. It worked, that’s all that matters. Now, you gonna sleep tonight?”

Jack hesitated and then sighed lightly. “You know what? Fine.”

He picked up Jesse’s comm and swiped it open. “Athena, can you open my schedule on McCree’s communicator please and give me administrative access?”

A screen with a full calendar appeared above the device. “All set, Commander.”

Quickly Jack moved some things around, too fast for Jesse to read. When he was finished, the next day was completely clear. “There. What do you want to do tomorrow?”

Jesse grinned. “I want to fuck you over in Mario Kart, suck your dick and get a milkshake.” 

Jack snorted. “Romantic. It’s a date.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesse tried something new and he did such a good joooob. We return to our regularly scheduled bottom Jesse content shortly uwu  
> I hope you all enjoyed this one, I loved it and then I hated it and then I really loved it again. 
> 
> @squeebop that’s my twitterrrr
> 
> Thank you Kasi and Lally for cheering me on and being so encouraging. 
> 
> Cheers and happy new year <3


	7. We'll be alright, for forever, this way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What now then, Commander?” Jesse asks teasingly. “The list is complete.”
> 
> “Well,” Jack says, scooting down to lay on the couch. “It has to have been a year and a half since I took a nap on purpose.”

Jack wakes Jesse with morning breath kisses, still tangled in the sheets. With a sigh of relief, Jesse comes to. “You’re still here,” he mumbles happily.

“I keep my promises,” Jack replies. “Did you think I wouldn’t?”

“No, but I wasn’t sure how successful you would be with the sleeping part of it.”

Jack hums and stretches languidly. “Mildly. Woke up in the middle of the night but kinda just watched you sleep instead of doing anything.” He smirks as Jesse flushes red. 

“I’m sure that wasn’t anything exciting,” Jesse mutters. 

Nuzzling back in for another kiss, Jack smiles and his eyes crinkle around the edges. “Sure it was. You look cute when you’re sleeping. And honestly I have been needing some time to think.”

“Think about what?” Jesse prods. _About me?_ He wonders but doesn’t say. 

Jack eyes him silently and smiles again, rolling away. “Just things. Now get up, you promised me adventure.”

Eagerly Jesse does, padding after Jack into the kitchen. “What do you want for breakfast?” Jack asks, opening the fridge and peering in. He wrinkles his nose. “There’s pretty much nothing in here.”

Jesse peeks over his shoulder. The fridge isn’t _that_ empty but is admittedly lacking what Jack usually ate. “I see tortillas and cheese. Don’t suppose there’s salsa or somethin’ in the cupboard?”

Jack raises an eyebrow at him. “There’s probably something spicy in there. You cook?”

Jesse laughs brightly. “Quesadillas ain’t the most technical of dishes.”

“Alright, go nuts. I’m gonna take a quick shower, so you go ahead and eat the first one,” Jack says, planting a quick kiss on Jesse’s shoulder and then disappearing. Jesse grins and get to work. As he cooks, reruns of last night play in his mind. He can’t resist reliving the romp— how Jack shook and whimpered and begged. The devastating tone of Gabe’s voice through the phone. The way both of them said Jesse’s name…

A sharp pain brings him back to reality and he hisses. He burned his knuckle on the frying pan and he’s half hard in his shorts. But he hasn’t burned the tortilla. Worth it.

The thing that sticks in Jesse’s mind the most is Jack’s response to his confession of love. ‘Yeah’ is certainly not ‘I love you too’ but it’s not a rejection either. And there was something in the way Jack said it, the way Jack said his name that made Jesse feel like maybe, for now, that’s just how Jack would say ‘I love you’.

Jesse so badly wants Jack to love him.

With perfect timing, Jack wanders back into the kitchen as soon as Jesse is putting the simple meal on the table. Hair wet and spiky, wearing just a white t shirt and boxers that are both a bit damp…he looks tastier than the food. 

After Jack finishes eating and Jesse finishes being distracted by watching Jack eat, Jack stands to take his plate to the sink. On a whim, Jesse reaches out an arm and catches him by the waist as he walks by, pulling him back. Raising an eyebrow, Jack puts his plate back down and leans against the table. “Do you need something?”

Jesse hums and nuzzles into Jack’s side, nudging the space between shorts and shirt with his nose until it’s a little wider. Then he presses a wet kiss there, right above Jack’s hip. “It’s just that you look so delicious right now, I kinda wanna eat you up.” Jesse slips his fingers under the elastic band of Jack’s shorts and looks up at him. “Or eat you out.”

Jack’s laugh is a little breathless and Jesse feels accomplished. “I think I’m feeding your ego too much, Jesse McCree. There’s no way you’re hungry.”

Humming, Jesse scoots his chair back from the table and tugs at Jack so that he flips around, pushes down under his shoulders, bending him over the table. 

“Jesse…” Jack says, warning in his voice but the way he braces his elbows on the table and lets Jesse nudge his legs apart says otherwise. 

“Yes?” Jesse throws back, fake innocent as he pulls Jack’s shorts down to bunch around his thighs. Jack sucks in a sharp breath. “You feelin’ sensitive after last night, darling?” Jesse says as he palms Jack’s firm ass, squeezing. Just to see what might happen, he picks one hand up and brings it down hard enough to make a smacking sound. 

Jack yelps, his hips jerking and then whines low in his throat. “Probably gonna be a little sore for today,” he says roughly. “Do that again.”

Instead Jesse shuffles closer and nuzzles against one cheek, kissing Jack’s skin wetly. “I don’t know if I should be so rough if you’re feelin’ that way,” he says in mock concern and then grins when Jack growls and pushes back against him.

“Jesse, I swear to God— _FUCK.”_

The smack is significantly louder this time, right next to Jesse’s ear as he buries his face in between Jack’s cheeks and licks a firm stripe over his hole. 

Jesse’s never done this for Jack before and he’s delighted about it. To sweeten the pot Jack is _easy_ right now too, loose and open still and so sensitive. They’ve barely started and his breath is already hitching prettily, hips canting, pushing back against Jesse’s mouth. 

Jack tastes clean from the shower, a little like sweat and still like _Jack,_ and Jesse could do this for hours. Part of him wishes he’d done this before Jack showered, wishes he’d done it last night and cleaned his own mess up. 

He gets messy now to make it up to himself and by the time drool drips down his chin Jack is obviously trying to rut against the table. “More, Jesse, more,” Jack gasps. Deciding that Jack is quite slick enough, Jesse pushes one finger in next to his tongue. Then, tugging Jack’s hips back a little to make room, he reaches forward and wraps his free hand around Jack’s leaking cock. 

Jesse tugs Jack off rather fast and rough, the slide eased by how much Jack is leaking for him. Judging by the increase in moans and breathy encouragement, it’s exactly what Jack wants and therefore exactly what Jesse wants to keep giving him. It only takes a few frantic minutes and Jesse crooking his finger down in just the right spot for Jack to spill in Jesse’s fist and onto the table. His back arches and Jesse hears the table creak as Jack grips it tightly. 

Feeling smug and warm all over, Jesse pulls back as Jack’s shoulders slump and he drops his head, breathing heavy. “I _just_ took a shower,” he pants after a few beats and Jesse throws his head back and laughs. 

“You don’t have to take another one, sweetheart. Hold on.”

After one final kiss to Jack’s thigh Jesse gets up and grabs a clean washcloth, wetting it with warm water from the kitchen sink. When he turns around, Jack is facing him, cheeks flushed and pants still down. Jesse shoots him a smile and Jack returns it. When he’s close enough Jack leans in and kisses him. There’s heat behind it, but it’s low and sweet. “What do you want from me, Jesse?” Jack asks when he breaks the kiss. 

Jesse hums. Not that his dick isn’t _very_ interested, but he has a feeling that if he has some self control now, he’ll have more fun later. “I’m good. I’ll wait until it’s payback time,” he responds as he guides Jack to turn around again so he can finish cleaning him up. Then he pulls up Jack’s boxers, pats his ass gently and moves on to the table. Jack’s eyes have a mischievous glint to them and Jesse feels anticipation curl in his gut. 

“I suppose I should go put pants on,” Jack says when Jesse finishes and throws the used cloth through the open laundry room door. He sidles up to Jesse again, brushing a kiss against his jaw, coaxing a light shiver from Jesse. “You’re pretty damn good at that. Maybe even better than Gabe, but if you ever tell him I said that, you’re fired.”

Jack starts to walk away and then stops, turning with a slow grin. “You can show him how good you are, though. Do that.”

Jesse takes the fastest and most thorough shower of his life after that, and in record time they’re out the door. The goal was to actually go outside, but halfway there Athena informs them that it’s pouring rain. Before Jesse can pout too much, Jack clicks his tongue and turns them toward the nearest kitchen. 

“Pretty sure there’s chocolate ice cream and milk in that fridge. You grab that, I’ll get straws.” 

“How do you know there’s ice cream in here,” Jesse asks suspiciously as he pulls the freezer open. “This ain’t your kitchen.”

“These are all my kitchens,” Jack says, grinning as he collects an armful of snacks out of the cupboards. 

Jesse snickers. “You sneaky son of a bitch. Are you done? You gonna eat all that?” He gestures with the ice cream. 

“Why shouldn’t I eat all this! I thought this was my vacation day?” Jack says defensively, hugging his spoils tightly. A bag of onion chips pops out of the pile and falls on the ground. 

For a moment they both just blink at the fallen snack. Then simultaneously they collapse into laughter. After pulling themselves together enough to leave, they sneak down the hallway back to the room, Jesse snickering and Jack loudly shooshing him the entire way. 

Jack puts most of the snacks in the cupboards when they return. “Gabe’s coming home tonight,” he says simply in explanation and Jesse crooks a sad kind of smile, understanding. He hopes that Gabe won’t need cheering up when he returns, but there’s always a good chance. 

Brightly they go about making their milkshakes, and make a little bit of a mess. Jesse gets caught up in it all, the giddiness, the laughter. He’s not sure when he stops laughing but he realizes he’s been quietly watching Jack for a little too long. The way his dimples dent his cheeks when he smiles makes warmth bloom in Jesse’s stomach. 

Jesse feels something a little like deja vu, then. A memory flits through his mind of watching Gabe just like this, ages ago, his laugh going all slo-mo in Jesse’s eyes. The feeling is kinda the same, in that big hopeless crush kind of way. But this isn’t hopeless at all. Jesse welcomes it.

“Jesse?”

Jack’s voice shakes Jesse out of his thoughts. “Are you okay?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah. Yeah,” Jesse pauses, watches the concern in Jack’s blue eyes. “I’m just happy, is all. Just… really happy.”

Eyes crinkle at the edges as Jack smiles, handing Jesse a glass. “Me too. It’s only noon and I’m already having a better day than I have in a while. Thank you.”

Jack’s fingers linger on the glass, brushing against Jesse’s for a few beats too long. Jesse wonders for a moment if they’re both wishing Gabe was here. Then he shakes his head and breaks the moment. “You won’t be thanking me when I crush you in Mario Kart,” he says with a grin and then turns to the living room, flopping down on the couch. 

Jack scoffs as he follows and arranges himself more gently next to Jesse. “You’re all talk, cowboy. We’ll see.”

True to his word, and honestly Jesse should have expected it-- Jack absolutely dominates the first three rounds. Then the rounds after those which Jesse claimed were "no longer practice rounds." Then the all-or-nothing round. By the time both their milkshakes are gone (in Jack's case) and half gone, half melted (in Jesse's case), more than an hour has passed. 

Jack leans back, a smug smile on his face, and stretches. "What were you saying earlier, Jesse? You’d fuck _me_ over?" 

Jesse glares at him, putting the controller down. Jack's grin widens and he raises an eyebrow in obvious challenge. "You know what?" Jesse says, leaning over and crawling in between Jack's legs. "I think you should stop talking and start moaning again." 

Jack chuckles and arches his back slightly. "You're incorrigible today."

"I haven't technically completed the to-do list yet," Jesse mutters against where he's mouthing at Jack's chest through his shirt.

"There's still a solid ten hours till midnight," Jack says but threads his fingers through Jesse's hair anyways. 

"How many times have you come in one day, hmm?"

There's a pause before Jack proudly says. "Sixteen."

Jesse sits up and sputters. "Six...sixteen!? Why the fuck are you complaining then, Superman?"

"I'm not complaining at all,” Jack bucks his hips. "I can take pictures for Gabi, come on.”

Jesse isn’t sure if putting on a show for the camera betters his performance but it sure turns him on, unbelievably so. When Jack comes he tugs real hard on Jesse’s hair, and a tell tale moan escapes Jesse’s full mouth. “You sure you wanna wait?” Jack purrs, stretching out like a cat as Jesse pulls off. The tone of his voice sends a thrill down Jesse’s spine and his dick twitches in interest.

But Jesse can’t back out now. Whether or not the challenge was presented by his own damn self or not doesn’t matter. With an iron will he sits up, resisting the urge to rut against Jack’s thigh and instead tucks him back into his pants. “I’m sure. At this point it’s the principal of the thing, ya know.” 

Jack’s comm buzzes once, interrupting Jesse and both their eyes snap to it. Quickly Jack scoops it up and opens the message. Jesse feels heat rush over him as Jack’s eyes skim the screen and a smile teases at his lips. 

“Well?” Jesse demands after a moment, feeling like he is already being patient enough. 

Jack looks up at him, eyes narrowed in consideration. “You’ll find out,” he says eventually and Jesse huffs with frustration. 

“Fine. When’s he coming home? Still tonight, yeah?”

“Still tonight,” Jack affirms and Jesse is satisfied enough by that information. 

“What now then, Commander?” Jesse asks teasingly. “The list is complete.”

“Well,” Jack says, scooting his body down so that he’s laying on the couch instead of sitting, pushing Jesse as he does. “It has to have been a year and a half since I took a nap on purpose.”

Immediately Jesse drapes himself on top and Jack chuckles. Jesse feels the vibration of it as he rests his head on Jack’s chest. “Can’t believe you don’t take naps,” he mutters. “It’s one of the greatest joys in life.” 

“Oh, I don’t know about that.” Jack pets at Jesse’s head. It’s almost like he knows that’s a sure way to get Jesse to pass the fuck out. He probably does know. Jesse is suddenly very sleepy. “I think there are a lot more joys to have when you’re awake.”

A thought occurs to Jesse and he picks his head up with great effort to squint at Jack. “Y’aren’t just trying to trick me into letting you have work time, are you?”

Jack flicks Jesse’s ear. “I am not. You tired me out.” 

“Hmph. Okay. But I’m watching you,” Jesse says, getting comfortable again. His eyes fall shut. Admittedly he doesn’t fall asleep for a little while, but focusing on Jack’s breathing evening out, feeling the rise and fall of his chest, he eventually slips into unconsciousness. 

When Jesse wakes up, he can tell by the heaviness of his limbs that he’s been out for at least an hour or more. There’s a hand sliding gentle up his spine, under his shirt and he shivers, arousal pooling in him immediately. Without moving very much, he stretches and hums. “D’ya know what time it is?” He mumbles.

“Past four,” Jack responds softly. His fingernails scrape against the skin of Jesse’s shoulders, with enough pressure to sting deliciously. Jesse moans quietly and shifts, slipping his own hands under Jack’s shirt. 

“You lookin’ to fuck again already? Cuz you know if you keep doin that, I’m gonna lose it.”

“Yeah, I know.” Jack drags his nails down Jesse’s spine, pressing even harder than before. Before Jesse even has time to respond, Jack practically lifts him up, rolls them both over and has him pinned to the couch. Suddenly very awake and viciously reminded of how gorgeously strong Jack is, Jesse just gapes. His heartbeat quickens and he can hear it in his ears, hips bucking of their own accord. 

“It’s payback time,” Jack says and he’s not even smirking, just looking at Jesse like he’s a meal. 

Jesse bites back a desperate noise. “You gonna fuck me?”

“Maybe, if you like.” Jack leans down, skipping Jesse’s mouth entirely and pressing suckling kisses to his jaw. His breath is hot and Jesse wriggles in his hold. 

“Yeah, yeah please,” Jesse says breathlessly and it feels so good to beg. 

To his disappointment Jack sits up then, leaving him kind of cold. “Bedroom then, pretty boy,” he says with a smile and butterflies flit through Jesse’s stomach.

After Jack climbs off he offers Jesse a hand and pulls him to stand. They stumble to the bedroom because Jack doesn’t give him any space, tugging at his clothes. “Get naked,” Jack says casually and Jesse scrambles to obey. 

Walking over to the bedside table, Jack pulls his shirt over his head and tosses it. That’s as far as he goes though, grabbing the lube and then perching on the edge of the bed still half clothed. “Come here,” he pats his lap and Jesse does, quickly. He’s not sure if Jack was being purposeful, but the fact that he’s still wearing his jeans makes Jesse feel all the more vulnerable as he straddles Jack’s thighs and sits. 

Jack tugs him forward with one hand until they are flush together. When Jesse moves his hips his erection rubs against Jack’s stomach and he arches his back, wanting to rut but Jack clicks his tongue scoldingly. “I’ve got a new rule,” he says, petting at Jesse’s thigh. “You don’t come until Gabe says you can.”

Jesse’s jaw drops but he immediately snaps it shut again. “Do you even know when he’ll be home?” He protests. Jack bites back a grin.

“I have a rough idea.”

Cursing under his breath, Jesse pushes against Jack’s hand on his waist. Indulging him, Jack tightens his grip. “You’ve held out this long, I think you can do it a little longer.” 

“Yeah yeah,” Jesse says, cursing himself now. “I suppose I’ll try my hardest.”

Jack raises his eyebrows. “That’s not good enough, McCree. You’re gonna do more than try.”

Jesse’s breath catches in his throat. So things are going to be like that, then. Jack is using his Commander voice and everything. God, Jesse is fucked.

“Yessir,” He croaks and hears the cap of the lube pop open. 

“Good boy,” Jack murmurs as he pushes a slick finger into Jesse. The hand on Jesse’s waist slips up to tangle in his hair and tugs his head so Jack can kiss him, sloppy, biting at his bottom lip. 

Slowly and thoroughly Jack works Jesse open, for several long minutes until he’s writhing and quietly pleading, open mouthed against Jack’s throat. The angle makes contact where Jesse so badly wants it nearly impossible, but the fullness and the brush of his cock against Jack’s stomach as he rocks down on the hand is enough to drive him crazy. He can feel Jack equally hard in his jeans and he wants it so bad. 

“Please, please please please,” Jesse breathes and Jack noses against his temple. 

“Please what?” He asks quietly against the shell of Jesse’s ear. 

“Need more, need you to fill me up, please fuck me, c’mon,”

Relief and frustration battle for dominance when Jack pulls his hand away, but to Jesse’s confusion Jack adjust his angle, and just adds a fourth finger. The unexpected stretch punches a moan out of him. “Hh-Jack, wh— I’m _ready,_ come _on_ ”

Jack just hums and presses a kiss to Jesse’s temple. “I think I’ll keep you just like this for a while.”

As if to purposefully make matters worse Jack slips a hand between them and drags his fingers up the length of Jesse’s cock, not even gripping it. Pleasure throbs through Jesse and he jerks into the touch. 

This torture continues, Jesse resigned to take what he’s given, Jack’s wicked fingers giving him so much but tactically not quite enough. After a while Jesse hazily realizes the pressure building in him is about to overflow and he sits up quickly, trying to get away from Jack’s touch but it’s coming from both sides and he can’t, he— “Too much,” he gasps, back arching, gripping Jack’s wrist hard. “Stop, stop—“

Immediately Jack stops moving, understanding, and Jesse’s gut twists with dissatisfaction, orgasm successfully quelled. Jack is watching him patiently, blue eyes searching for something, a green light or more explanation, probably. After a few moments Jesse feels settled again, itching for more contact and he leans back. “Mm-- ‘m good till next time,” he mumbles and Jack chuckles, twisting his fingers and sending sparks up Jesse’s spine.

Jesse has no idea how long Jack keeps him in this limbo, focus narrowing to the needlepoint of Jack’s hands on him and inside him. When the sound of the door opening behind them comes, it sounds louder to Jesse than anything he’s ever heard. He lifts his head from Jack’s shoulder and gasps loudly. “Gabe.” 

Before he can turn to look Jack grips his thigh hard enough to make him yelp. “Look at me, Jesse,” he says warningly. Reluctantly Jesse obeys but his ears strain to listen to the sounds of Gabriel behind him, dropping his bag, unclipping his armor. 

Then the footsteps get closer and Jesse tenses. It takes everything in him to keep his eyes on Jack as Gabe slips into his space without a word, presses the whole of his still-clothed body against Jesse’s back. He’s still a bit cold from the air outside, which means he came straight here. Jesse doesn’t shiver when Gabriel leans down and hot breath ghosts over the back of Jesse’s neck. Then Gabriel blows right on the top of his spine, pointedly ruffling Jesse’s hair and Jesse shudders violently. 

The gloved hand that comes up to wrap around Jesse’s throat nearly makes him come on the spot. Instead he jerks and then arches his back, an embarrassingly loud and desperate noise rolling off his tongue. Jack holds him tight, not moving inside him anymore but still a steady presence. 

Gabe chuckles and presses a kiss to the top of Jesse’s head. Jesse’s eyes flutter shut and he leans back into Gabe, who supports him and keeps his grip steady. 

“Hello, my good boys. I missed you,” Gabe says finally. He sounds a little tired, Jesse thinks through the haze of arousal. 

“Hello love,” Jack responds, always so _fucking casual._ “You gonna take a shower or anything?”

Gabriel hums. “I think so.”

Jesse growls in frustration. He wants Gabriel _now,_ wants his hands and his mouth and his skin. 

“Someone sounds impatient,” Gabe says, as if Jesse can’t hear him. Jesse opens his mouth to respond, ready to show them _impatient,_ but Jack, the bastard, crooks his fingers in just the right spot and all that escapes Jesse’s throat is a moan. Gabriel at least groans softly in response to that, which provides Jesse some mild satisfaction. 

“Why don’t you fuck him while I’m gone?” Gabe suggests and Jesse watches Jack’s mouth twitch into a smile. This makes him want to kiss Jack, the thought of which makes him really want to kiss Gabriel. 

“Don’t you dare go anywhere without kissin’ me,” Jesse says firmly and feels Gabe’s grip on him flex. Then that warm breath is against his cheek. It smells like Gabe’s been smoking strawberry cigarillos, something Jesse didn’t realize Gabe did without him there. Bastard had probably had stolen Jesse’s stash. 

“I got the pictures,” Gabe purrs against Jesse’s cheekbone. “They got me through the day, you looking so pretty, loving Jack so good.”

Heat rushes over Jesse and he twists around. Gabe lets him, tugging on his jaw and meeting him with a heated kiss. To Jesse’s delight it’s not a one and done. Jack pulls his fingers free once again and Jesse hisses at the sudden emptiness. But before he can think too much Gabe is pulling him to his feet, twirling him around, one arm barring the small of his back and making him arch against Gabe. 

Completely unprepared to stand, Jesse’s knees nearly buckle under him but Gabe holds him up easily. He grips Gabe’s forearms tightly as Gabe licks into his mouth. The metal zipper of Gabe’s sweatshirt is cold against Jesse’s ribs.

Nearly immediately Jesse is a eager, squirming mess in Gabe’s arms. The friction of his cock against the front of Gabe’s jeans is near painful but so perfect, especially when Gabe pushes back against him. Nearly bent over backwards, Jesse just holds on tight as Gabe takes, barely even breathing for the sake of the kiss.

It ends too soon, Gabe pulling back and keeping Jesse from following. Feeling a little crazy, Jesse grins up him. “I’m not usually naked when people go all Gone With The Wind on me,” he quips. Jack snickers behind them and Gabe stares for a second before grinning back. 

“Sometimes I think you may actually be a time traveler, Sundance.” 

With that Gabe gently pushes him back until his knees hit the bed and he goes down. Jack is naked now, cross legged on the bed next to him. As Jesse happily watches, Gabe leans down, thumbing at Jack’s chin before kissing him, just once but it stretches on for a long, long moment, both their eyes fluttering closed. _They’re a dream,_ Jesse thinks. _And I’m gonna wake up one of these days._

When Gabe finally pulls back, the two of them share one of their knowing smiles. Then, shedding his sweatshirt and tossing it on the end of the bed, Gabe leaves for the bathroom without another word. 

Both Jack and Jesse blink at the sweatshirt for a moment. “Would it be weird if I—“ Jesse starts but Jack cuts him off, grin blinding. 

“No. Go for it.”

As soon as Jesse gets the sweater on, not zipping it, Jack slips his hands underneath it and pulls Jesse close. Burying his face in Jesse’s neck, he presses soft, sucking kisses there. 

“He smells so good,” Jesse mumbles and Jack hums in agreement. After a few moments he pulls away. 

“Alright cowboy, you wanna ride me?” 

“Don’t ask silly questions, darlin’.”

They waste no more time, Jack shuffling up to get a pillow under his head and Jesse scrambling to straddle his hips. After adding a little more slick to the equation, Jack grips Jesse’s hips tightly. 

Jesse feels hot all over as he sinks down and Jack’s quiet moan somehow makes him feel even warmer. Beginning to move is instinctual, all Jesse wants to do is grind down and get Jack as deep inside him as possible. Without warning Jack thrusts up hard and nails Jesse, just in the right spot. Easily the loudest he’s been tonight, Jesse cries out, head tipping back. He doesn’t quiet down after that, a desperate noise escapes on every breath as he puts all his energy into bouncing himself on Jack’s cock. 

Thank the good Lord that Gabe is so damn efficient, he’s back sooner than Jesse thought. Now he’s damp and warm and blessedly naked and Jack does nothing hindering when Jesse reaches out for him. He cups Gabe’s cheek and runs his fingers through wet curls as Gabe skates a hand up his stomach and kisses his neck just above the collar of the sweatshirt. “You look good in my clothes,” he says lowly. Horrendously distracted, Jesse slows his pace. 

“Don’t stop on my account,” Gabe says and slides a hand down Jesse’s back, rucking up the fabric just to skate across the sensitive skin over his spine. Then fingers dip down to circle where Jack is stretching him. Suddenly stricken by an idea that immediately translates into ferocious want, Jesse pushes into the touch.

“I want more, Gabe.” 

A slight movement gives away Gabe’s reaction to the request, he bites the inside of his lip and Jesse doesn’t miss it. “How much more?” He asks seriously, holding Jesse’s eye. 

“Both of you.”

Jack sucks in an audible breath at that, and his hips buck slightly. Jesse makes a soft noise in response and looks down at him, tucking away that reaction for future reference. 

“That’s easier said than done, Jesse. Are you sure you can handle that?”

“I sure wanna try.”

“Christ, okay, you know you can tell me stop at any time, okay?” Gabe says and then he’s slotting himself against Jesse’s back, pushing a finger inside and it hurts so good. Jesse leans forward, needing his arms to hold him up. Jack hisses. 

“You can move, Jack, I’m good I’m good,” Jesse says breathlessly and Jack immediately does, shallow movements, obviously keeping himself in check. 

As Gabe adds more fingers, Jack gets almost as restless as Jesse does. Can’t blame him, Jesse supposes, as he focuses on remembering to breathe. By the time Gabe says “I think this is as good as you’re gonna get, babe,” Jesse doesn’t even know how many more fingers full he is. He’s just _so full._

“Let’s do this thing,” Jesse pants and Jack strokes his thigh comfortingly.

“You’re doing so good, Jess,” he murmurs. 

The sense of loss when Gabe carefully slides his fingers out is so great, Jesse nearly sobs with it. But Gabe wraps an arm around him, holds him tight, _Gabe has him._

The click of the lube bottle sounds and then Gabe pulls Jesse to sit straight up, slips his hand up to once again wrap around his throat. Honestly, Jesse has no idea he’s lasted this long and he’s afraid he’ll lose it at any moment. 

“Ready, sweetheart?” Gabe asks softly. Jesse instinctively tries to nod but the grip on his throat tightens minutely. He sucks in a breath through his nose and rolls his hips just once, clenching around Jack’s cock. It isn’t enough anymore, not after Gabe’s fingers stretched him further. It’s astounding how empty he feels even with Jack filling him. 

“Yeah, ‘m ready. Give it to me.” 

Jack skates his knuckles over Jesse’s stomach and then reaches around, spreading him open for Gabe. Relax, Jesse tells himself and lets out the breath he had been holding slowly. Gabe slips his hand around to the back of Jesse’s neck and pushes him forward until he’s on his hands and knees. Jack looks up at him and bites his lip. He’s flushed all the way down to his sternum. 

Then Gabe is pushing inside, the thick head of his cock popping in surprisingly easy but the feeling is overwhelming. Jesse’s thighs shake and as Gabe pushes in further, a long, stuttering moan escapes him, feels punched out of him. Jack is looking up at him intently, holding his hips steady now. “That’s it,” he murmurs, voice rough. 

Every time Jesse thinks he’s done it there’s more, Gabe going treacherously slow. Finally he hilts himself fully with one firm thrust and sparks shoot up Jesse’s spine. 

“Ha-aa...hholy shhi-- _AH,”_ he cries as Gabe thrusts again. Tears prick at the corners of his eyes as he squeezes them shut but the pain is sweet and hot like sucking on a spicy Mexican candy. He feels it pool in his stomach like a shot of whiskey might. 

“What a good boy,” Jack soothes and then lets go of his hips. Gabe’s big hands replace them as he sets a rhythm. Jesse can barely find it in himself to move, only ride out what he’s being given. Someone is being awfully loud, and it’s probably him but he can’t exactly tell, honestly.

Amazingly, the sting eases after a while, still buzzing low but barely noticeable over how overwhelmingly gone he is. No one has touched his aching cock yet but it’s good, it’s fine, with how he’s been keying himself up all day Jack probably knows that doing that would mean the end for him. Jesse gulps in a deep, easy breath and briefly misses Gabe’s hands on him, stealing that breath away. Instead Gabe now has his face buried in the space between Jesse’s neck and his shoulder, hands steady still on his hips. _Christ,_ Jesse hasn’t felt like this in a long, long time.

“You good, Jess? Jesse, I need you to say some real words for me babe,” Gabe says right in his ear and Jesse shakes his head, pries open his eyes, blinks down at Jack who looks pretty wrecked himself. 

“I’m good. Real good, super good. I just don’t know how long... _nng_..how long I can keep this up,” Jesse confesses. As if on cue, a small, warning wave of pleasure rolls over him and he tenses up. Jack and Gabe groan in unison. 

“Jackie, how you doin’?” 

“Well,” Jack starts and then pauses thoughtfully. For some reason this amuses Jesse greatly, and he bursts into hysterical giggles. “Shut up, Jesse, what the fuck,” Jack shoots back, his own face splitting into a grin. “This is supposed to be a sexy moment, what’s wrong with you?”

Seemingly unphased by their shenanigans, or at least not that Jesse can see, Gabe thrusts particularly hard, knocking Jesse straight from his laughter into a broken moan. “S’just that you’re not supposed to think about it, you dick,” he gasps and Jack laughs breathlessly. 

“I could come,” he says like he’s saying ‘I could eat’, and that sends Jesse into hiccuping laughter again. Even Gabe chuckles softly, and in the sound Jesse can hear that precious, life ruining vulnerability that he’ll never get sick of sensing-- that means Gabe is kind of a mess too, so gone for them.

Heart full, Jesse lifts one arm and finds Gabe’s curls, threads his fingers through the strands. Humming, Gabe leans into the touch. “Why don’t you come then,” he tells Jack. “And take Jesse with you,” 

Before Jack can get ahold of him and make him forget, Jesse drops his free hand to Jack’s chest and thumbs at a sadly neglected nipple, hoping to help things along. Ever predictable, Jack arches into the touch, biting his lip. When he wraps a somehow-slick hand around Jesse’s cock, Jesse keens and his hips snap. “Come on, beautiful, let go,” Gabe mutters and bites down hard on Jesse’s bare shoulder; the sweatshirt had slipped off ages ago, hanging around his elbows. Maybe Jack applies the perfect pressure, or maybe anything would feel perfect at this point, but Jesse’s tipping over the edge so fast his head spins. 

Unfortunately he completely misses Jack coming with him, fucking Jack with his magic timing. But coming down is almost worth it, he feels like a guitar that someone unplugged without turning off the amp first. Pop. Click. _Bzzzzzzzz._

He’s shaking, he realizes, and Jack is somehow holding his hand really tightly, he missed that happening too-- Gabe. Gabe is holding dreadfully still and his grip on Jesse is so, so tight and Jesse could suddenly, absolutely keep going. Quickly he taps Jack’s side and lets go of Gabe’s hair, bracing himself for the pull-out. “Gabe, want you to keep fuckin’ me, take what you need,” he says. Jack doesn’t question Jesse’s proposal but it takes Gabe a hot minute to move. 

“No, Jess, I can--”

“Shh. Either way, you both gotta let me free now, please.”

Carefully they all untangle themselves and boy if it isn’t the worst part. Jesse grits his teeth as Gabe pulls out first and Jack slips after him. Then Jack rolls away and Jesse flops down gratefully onto the mattress. He’s still buzzing, and he grins up at Gabe who’s looking back at him with an unreadable, but definitely aroused expression on his face. Letting his legs fall open and with some effort pushing his hips up invitingly, Jesse drinks in the sight of Gabriel. On his knees, cock curved up toward his stomach and shiny with Jack’s come, chewing his lower lip and doing something fidgety with his hands that is not touching Jesse and therefore unacceptable. 

“C’mon, please, I’m not your super-soldier husband but I promise you won’t hurt me,” Jesse says as brightly as he can muster. Truthfully he doesn’t exactly want to give up that crazy wonderful way-too-much feeling quite yet; he’s itching for a little more. 

Gabe’s eyes rake down Jesse’s body and then back up to his face. Jesse knows how he must look, naked except for Gabe’s sweatshirt, sweaty and wobbly. Good enough that Gabe makes the correct decision and crawls in between Jesse’s legs. Gently but firmly he pulls Jesse up and deposits a pillow under his hips. “You sure?” he says one last time, and Jesse doesn’t exactly blame him. 

“Fuck me, Gabriel.” 

The push back in is decidedly easy, Jesse’s body greedily taking him back. Jesse feels raw and a bit like he’s just fallen from a height, heart beating fast. When Gabe starts to move again he’s not too rough but he’s not gentle either and Jesse’s entire body thrums with feeling. Tipping his head back, Jesse once again just rides it out, writhing and gripping the hand Gabe offers him tightly. Gabe’s quiet grunts turn surprisingly quickly into hitching breath. “Jesse,” he gasps and then it’s all over, Jesse relishing in the sharp friction he gets when Gabe’s control slips.

Or at least he thought it was over, until Gabe picks his head back up and says, “Let me try--”

Quickly but amazingly gently he leaves Jesse empty and then bends down, before Jesse can say a word and sucks the tip of Jesse’s soft, sensitive cock into his mouth. Immediately Jesse jerks and shouts as a shorter but deeper kind of release shudders through him. 

“God, fucking _shit, holy--”_

Finally, _finally,_ after that the buzzing in Jesse’s nerves dulls. It’s immediately obvious that he’s going to be sore as all hell when he wakes up in the morning. Heck, he’s sore now. Jack is back; Jesse doesn’t know how long Jack has been back but he’s there and he’s got a cool wet cloth and boy does Jesse love him. Gabe is kissing everything he can reach as Jack wipes them all off: Jesse’s shaking thighs, stomach--Jack’s hands, Jack’s neck, Jack’s mouth. 

“Well,” Jesse says after a while, watching the two of them through half-lidded eyes. “That sure was some payback.”

Jack’s eyes flick attentively to him and Gabe’s follow quickly. “You deserved a big thank you,” Jack says quietly.

“Do you return all favors this way?” Jesse quips. Gabe snickers. 

“In your dreams.”

“Speaking of dreams, is anyone else ready to pass the fuck out?”

Jack raises his hand, a sincere look on his face and Jesse curls in on himself, giggling once again. Admittedly laughing hurts a little, but it’s all very worth it. 

“I love you,” Jesse mumbles. In the morning he doesn’t remember what either of them said in reply but he knows he fell asleep happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhhhhhhhhh my gosh you guys it's here. IT'S HERE!!!  
> I'm sorry it's been so long since I updated, life had been a little crazy for me.  
> I hope you enjoy this, it's been so long in the works and it makes me really happy sooo  
> <3  
> Thanks Kasi and Lalls for being encouraging and Meg for betaing I love u all

**Author's Note:**

> THERE IS FANART INSPIRED BY MY FIC NOW AND YOU CAN [ SEE IT HERE ](http://nanaafterdark.tumblr.com/post/167736109341/thank-you-ukelelerapgirl-for-making-me-fall-in) ITS SO GOOD


End file.
